From Now On (Bangtan Boys Yoonseok FF) (IND)
by FredericBlanc
Summary: Ketika ia bertemu iblis, semuanya hancur menjadi serpihan. Hoseok adalah matahari terang yang putus asa dan Yoongi adalah monster manis terselubung. Jika keduanya bertemu, entah jadinya cahaya yang hilang, atau monster yang lenyap. Tapi keduanya tidak terjadi, karena ini realitas, bukan dongeng. (BTS Fanfiction, BxB, Yoonseok/Sope, slow burn, fluff & angst, canon AU, pre-canon)
1. INTRO: Boy Meets Evil

**_1\. INTRO: Boy Meets Evil_**

 _From now on, the boy's path is set._

.

Peringatan: _Breath play_ , hampir _choking_.

* * *

 _The light in my future is getting darker._

Rasanya hangat. Dingin. Gelap di luar. Terang di ruang.

Terlepas dari bagaimana pun dunia, ia merasa hampa. Ia tahu apa yang akan menghampirinya sesaat yang akan datang. Berat tubuh di atasnya berbisik, tepat di depan telinganya. Napas yang diembus memenuhi sejagat saraf dan jiwanya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Rasanya menggoda. Kejam.

Hangat menimpa bibirnya. Meski hangat, di balik kepalanya, hati kecilnya merasakan dingin. Pria bersurai cokelat itu mengabaikannya, membutakan diri, berpasrah pada indera luar. Ia rangkul erat pria berkuasa di atasnya yang lebih pendek darinya. Pikirannya menipunya merasakan manis.

 _Because_ _of an immature love, I lost my path of dream._

Ia menelan ludah. Kesadarannya masih bergantung di ujung rambut brunetnya. Ia masih waras. Setengah sadar, ia tahu ia hanya merusak dirinya.

 _I sharpened my knife of poisonous ambition everyday._

Telinganya geli oleh hangat dan basah. Sensasi itu menuruni tengkuknya, menuju bahu, dan berhenti di klavikula. Saat itulah, ia lupa siapa dirinya. Ia lupa kemampuannya. Ia lupa tujuannya.

Ia mendongak ke belakang, mata tertutup dari dunia kejam di luar.

 _But due to unbearable greed, the knife has gotten dull._

"Hobi?"

Itu dia. Suara dari pria itu membuatnya lupa cara bernapas.

 _I know it all. Love is another name of devil, don't hold its hand._

 _I screamed, betraying my conscience._

Bagaimanapun, tenggelam dalam manisnya suara dalam itu, Hoseok kehilangan niatnya untuk mendorong pria di atasnya. Pria itu gemar memanggilnya demikian, dan nama itu bermakna pujian tak terhingga.

"Yoongi…," Suara Hoseok lemah, " _hyung_."

Yoongi mengelus rambut yang lebih muda. Hoseok menggigil gelisah, merasa ditenangkan dan terangsang sekaligus. Melemas, tangannya jatuh dari punggung Yoongi. Yoongi memegang pergelangan tangan Hoseok, mencengkeramnya, dan memindahkannya ke samping leher yang lebih muda.

 _The sharpness of reality that I feel as days go by._

 _Ripped by reality, tinged red by blood._

Hoseok membuka mata, hanya berujung tak dapat melihat wajah pria lainnya. Gelap. Cahaya yang melambai dari jendela menyentakkannya selama sesaat. Kenyataan memanggilnya, namun semuanya hanya gumaman di telinganya. Ia terlalu tak berdaya untuk menyahut. Tenggelam terlalu dalam untuk bangun.

 _I didn't think greed would be a horn calling forth hell._

Saat realitas menyentak pusat kepalanya, ia kira dadanya tersobek tak kasatmata. Tetapi bibir yang menjejak kulitnya merupa air yang menyembuh derita.

 _Breath._

"Bernapaslah," Yoongi menyuruh dengan lembut, "selagi kau bisa."

Di kala Hoseok mengikuti ucapannya, ia merasakan dingin di lehernya, dan api menyebar dari jari menekan.

 _I am out of breath._

Hampir ia tersedak karenanya. Merespons tekanan yang terus mendalam, ia tersengal, kehabisan napas. Ia berbanjir peluh. Punggung, tangan, rambut, tengkuk, dan sekarang seluruh lehernya. Ia merasa melayang.

 _Closing my eyes every night in a twisted reality._

 _The music box of tragedy plays._

Hoseok menutup mata dan bertemu kegelapan. Sensasi yang tak dapat dihindari merangkul belakang telinganya, lembap dan panas. Sensasi itu menjalari rahang, pipi kiri, puncak hidung panjang, turun menuju dagunya. Ia mengerang dengan suara terserak.

 _But to be forgiven for this sin, to forget it, I just can't give up._

Akhirnya, sensasi itu mencapai bibirnya. Mereka bersentuh tubuh ke tubuh, bibir ke bibir. Yoongi tahu benar cara melakukannya, dan Hoseok merasa tersudut. Sakit dan stimulasi tercampur, membuatnya merasa penuh. Pandangannya kabur dan pikirannya berputar.

 _As those lips were just too sweet._

Hoseok kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia tenggelam dalam euforia dan mabuk oleh keinginan. Semua ini manis. Ia membencinya. Ia menyukainya.

Tangan gemetar, Hoseok meraih tengkuk Yoongi. Membenam cakarnya di sana. Di antara rangkulan erat, gigitan agresif, nafsu tak manusiawi, dan napas tertahan, Hoseok tak bisa menahannya.

 _My future was abandoned for the love for you._

"Aku … mencintaimu…, _hyung_."

 _When I woke up, mines were everywhere._

 _Untouchable cold gazes that I can't bear._

Mendadak, Hoseok menetes air mata.

 _I cry for miracle in this reality._

Kata hatinya tak bisa membohonginya.

 _I was crazily infatuated with you._

 _I was a fool addicted to your sweetness._

Terlepas dari perkataan Hoseok, Yoongi mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan mendalamkan ciumannya. Menjajah tiap inci sampai tak terasa apa pun lagi.

 _Yeah, a fool._

Yoongi menggila.

 _I didn't want to let go the touch of the devil._

Dan Hoseok juga.

 _Too bad, but it's too sweet._

Karena semuanya manis. Karena Yoongi adalah Suga. Karena Hoseok membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Karena godaan tak dapat ditahan. Karena Yoongi tak dapat ditolak. Karena itu semua, hal ini terjadi.

 _It's too sweet, it's too sweet._

Hoseok kehabisan napas. Pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya melunglai. Tangannya terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya berhenti menegang.

 _It's too evil._

Seiring pandangannya menggelap, kesadaran memudar, ia merasa dadanya berdentum.

 _Yeah, it's evil._


	2. PROLOGUE: Butterfly (1)

**_2\. PROLOGUE: Butterfly_**

 _From now on, the butterfly breaks._

* * *

Warna-warni berlari layaknya air mengalir. Mereka ada di mana-mana—kanan ke kiri, depan ke belakang, atas ke bawah. Mereka saling bercampur dan mencipta palet terang tak terhingga. Bergerak santai, mereka melukiskan satu kupu-kupu besar nan terang.

Kupu-kupu itu bergeming, namun tampak penuh energi. Warna-warna terus merambat ke segala arah sambil mempertahankan saturasi tinggi. Sangat menyenangkan di mata.

Bagaimanapun, keindahan itu harus berakhir. Setetes hijau pudar mewarna ujung antenanya. Kesuraman itu menjejak ke kepalanya, kemudian menyebar ke mana-mana merupa retak. Selama sedetik, kupu-kupu itu dirasuk merah muda keunguan dan hijau zamrud terang. Di kedipan selanjutnya, semuanya hancur, tercelup ke lubang gelap tak dikenal.

Lubang itu sehampa matanya. Melamun, Jung Hoseok memutar mimpinya itu yang baru-baru ini melandanya. Mimpi tak pernah bermakna signifikan baginya, namun penari itu mengingatnya bagai ia masih di sana.

Hari mulai sore, menjelang malam, dan Plug In Music Academy tidak lagi sesibuk tengah hari. Tapi, Hoseok punya urusannya sendiri hari itu. Ditemani lampu, cermin, dan _speaker_ yang hening, ia menunggu di ruang tari akademi, duduk diam di atas lantai kayu, punggung bertumpu pada dinding putih bersih. Ia mulanya berencana menyimpan tenaga memikirkan ia sudah berlatih sampai tengah malam kemarin, tapi malah melamun karena kurang tidur.

Hoseok menggeleng kepala, kemudian merapikan rambut jelaganya dengan jari ramping. Rambutnya sudah lumayan panjang; ia akan harus memotongnya sebentar lagi. Mencoba meraih fokus, ia mengisi telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan menyalakan pemutar MP3-nya, berharap mendengar lagu-lagu _underground_ atau musik-musik tarinya.

Detik pertama ketukan dimulai, ia langsung mengenali lagu itu. "Solo" oleh Dynamic Duo.

Ia ragu sesaat. Menatap MP3 _player_ dengan kosong, jemari tangannya yg lain mengetuk-ngetuk tasnya, sikap tak nyaman. Lagu itu memegang beberapa kenangan penting baginya, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk teringat kehidupan cintanya yang hancur dan menjadi sentimental pada- _nya_. Ia membawa diri menekan tombol _next_ , dan sebuah lagu _mellow_ berputar.

Pikiran Hoseok merantau, tapi bukan karena musik yang didengarnya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri. Ia baru-baru ini mengundurkan diri sebagai _trainee_ JYP Entertainment, yang mana menguras banyak keberaniannya. Ia menghabiskan berhari-hari berkontemplasi di rumah di bawah selimut dan merasa gelisah berkepanjangan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan berpindah ke Big Hit Entertainment.

Itulah mengapa ia di sini. Ia seharusnya audisi hari ini, di akademinya, di ruangan ini juga.

Perut sang penari terasa mual, gugup menumpuk. Masa depan tak pasti sering membuatnya khawatir. Merasakan presensi keringat di bawah kaus lengan panjang, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pendingin ruangan di samping pintu. Ia mendongakkan kepala, merasakan udara sejuk mengaliri wajahnya. Ia berharap udara itu dapat membawa pergi semua keraguannya, ke luar pintu, dan lenyap benar-benar.

" _Tch_ ," Hoseok menggumam tanpa tujuan, mengipasi diri, "apalah yang kaupikirkan, Jung Hoseok?"

Lagu rap menembus telinganya. Itu lagu yang rencananya ia tarikan. Ia terdiam, kemudian tersenyum hampir transparan dan menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri, _hal-hal bagus akan segera datang._

Matanya bergulir untuk menatap sisi kanannya, cermin. Ia menatap figur dirinya. Ia melihat lelaki dalam pakaian longgar; atasan putih dan bawahan merah. Ia kenal baik lelaki ini. Ia bisa menari, tapi begitu khawatir. Ia biasanya penuh harapan, tapi hidup memukulnya. Ia tertawa ringan pada pemikiran itu dan melakukan sedikit _popping_ pada ketukan, mata mengecek pergerakan dari cermin. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menangkap _do-rag_ miliknya di tas dan mengenakannya rapi mengelilingi kepala. Kalau ia ingin menari serius, barang itu wajib. Ia memasukkan pemutar MP3 di kantongnya dan lanjut menari.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, pintu cokelat dibuka. Hoseok terlompat, hampir tersandung. Kalau ia tidak di dekat pintu, mungkin ia tak akan tahu dan terus terhanyut tanpa malu.

Pelatihnya, pria setengah baya yang bahagia, masuk. Setelah memastikan muridnya ada di ruangan, ia mempersilakan masuk seorang wanita dengan kamera dan tripod.

"Ini Jung Hoseok, atau mungkin harus saya katakan Smile Hoya," Pelatihnya memperkenalkan, diikuti senyum sopan Hoseok, "dia yang akan diaudisi."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata wanita itu, bersalaman dengan Hoseok. "Saya salah satu staf tim audisi Big Hit. Kami telah mempertimbangkan latar belakang dan pengalamanmu di bidang tari, yang menjadi alasan kami ingin mengaudisimu langsung."

Hoseok menggigit seringai dadakannya dan mengangguk.

"Kami sekarang memiliki grup _hip-hop_ bernama Bangtan. Grup ini seharusnya debut tahun ini, tapi ditunda karena ada perubahan format pada grup itu. Jika diterima di audisi ini, kamu akan dimasukkan ke grup itu, menjalani pelatihan, dan kemungkinan besar debut tahun depan."

Hoseok merasakan kegembiraan memompa di pembuluh darahnya dan fantasi akan masa depan muncul di kepalanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Untuk audisinya, kamu ditugaskan untuk merekam tarianmu dengan kamera ini."

Hoseok mengambil kamera yang diserahkan dengan kedua tangan dan bertanya, "Apa ada kualifikasi untuk tariannya?"

"Tidak ada. Silakan lakukan keahlianmu."

Senyum percaya diri terpatri pada wajah Hoseok. Ia berterima kasih pada staf yang kemudian keluar, dan segera menyalakan musik.

~ ᶋ ~

Langit diwarna biru gelap dan matahari tak terlihat di mana pun. Siang telah berganti malam. Lampu jalan berpendar di tiap sudut Gwangju. Berbagai tempat mulai tutup, dan sekolah harusnya sudah tutup pada jam seperti ini, tapi Hoseok menunda tutupnya sekolahnya.

Dua setengah jam sudah berlalu.

Pelatihnya menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa muridnya begitu rajin, sementara dia sendiri bisa lelah hanya melihat? Muridnya satu ini sangat berbakat menari, bahkan diterima di JYP, dan cukup jelas ia bisa masuk Big Hit tanpa memberikan begitu banyak usaha. Hoseok begitu perfeksionis dan terus mengulang rekaman.

Lagu kembali berakhir, dan Hoseok menghampiri kamera untuk menyetopnya. Pelatihnya merasa perlu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hoseok, kau masih belum selesai?"

Sang siswa menyeka peluhnya yang bercucuran. Ia berdiam sebelum menjawab, "Belum. Kurasa _ending_ -nya kurang halus." Ia memungut handuknya dan menggosok lehernya.

Sang guru menghela napas lagi. "Sudah dua jam lebih."

Hoseok terkejut. "Benarkah? Kukira aku baru merekam, sekitar, lima kali."

"Ya, memang." Pria yang lebih tua berdiri, menghampiri kamera, dan mencabutnya dari tripod. "Biarlah ini yang terakhir. Aku akan pegang kamera ini untukmu. Begini, menurutku yang kaulakukan sudah bagus, tapi para pekerja juga mau pulang. Bukan kamu saja yang capek di sini."

Hoseok melempar handuknya dan memeriksa penampilannya. "Aku tidak capek," ujarnya, kemudian berbalik pada pelatihnya.

 _Bukan itu intinya,_ sang pelatih ingin berkata, tapi ia tertawa kecil saja. "Oke, ayo mulai. Jangan lupa, layarnya terbatas dari _speaker_ yang di lantai itu sampai pintu itu. Usahakan jangan berpindah terlalu jauh dari sana."

Hoseok mengangguk. Pelatihnya menyalakan musik dan kamera.

~ ᶋ ~

Waktu berlalu secepat kilat.

Rasanya Hoseok baru menyelesaikan audisinya beberapa hari lalu, tapi nyatanya sudah dua bulan. Semuanya terasa begitu singkat dengan latihan yang ia lakukan tiap hari, pelajaran dari akademi yang ia tekuni, momen yang dihabiskan dengan keluarga, dan frustrasi yang menumpuk dalam. Rasanya baru kemarin ibunya menghiburnya dengan suara hangatnya, "Cerialah, kamu mungkin bertemu orang-orang yang terbaik tidak di perusahaan terbaik," walaupun ia tahu, sang ibu kecewa terhadapnya. Tapi ini dia, surat dari Big Hit Entertainment duduk manis di kotak posnya.

Seperti dirinya yang memang selalu ekspresif dan ceria, ia histeris. Berburu masuk dalam rumah, ia memanggil ibu dan kakaknya, berteriak seolah ia sudah diterima.

Tapi tidak masalah, karena ia memang benar diterima ke Big Hit. Ke Bangtan.

Walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya ia diterima sebagai _trainee_ , ia sepanik perdananya. Ia langsung berberes malam itu, berhubung surat itu menyatakan ia akan tinggal di asrama untuk Bangtan. Ia membaca suratnya berulang kali. Ia tak bisa melunturkan kesenangannya. Ia terus bersorak bahagia. Ia sudah mendapat persetujuan orang tuanya, jadi ia pasti akan langsung pergi ke Seoul besok pagi-pagi—atau mungkin setelah perpisahan mengharukan dengan keluarganya.

Ini akan menjadi awal satu perubahan signifikan dalam hidup Jung Hoseok.

~ ᶋ ~

Malam itu, Hoseok kembali memimpikan kupu-kupu. Sama persis. Itu membuatnya terbangun dengan sentakan internal di subuh hari. Ia cemas sesaat, tapi seiring realitas mengalir ke dalam kesadarannya, kegembiraan mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Hari masih dalam fase pagi, tapi matahari tak terlalu terang. Hoseok mengintip ke luar jendela dan melihat salju turun. Salju biasanya membuatnya letargik, tapi tidak hari ini.

Hari itu sehari sebelum natal, dan stasiun begitu ramai nan hidup. Orang tuanya mengantarnya. Sang anak pergi dengan senyum dan janji sukses.

Di kereta, ia hampir tertidur saat telepon genggamnya bergetar. Ternyata pesan dari teman-temannya, mengucapkan selamat dan menanti debutnya, yang mana ia seringaikan. Serangkai menit kemudian, muncul pesan dari pelatih-pelatihnya juga. Kabar menyebar cepat. Hoseok memutuskan untuk membalas semuanya nanti.

Sesampai di Seoul, ia naik taksi, berasumsi bahwa pengemudinya tahu di mana agensinya. Mereka tersesat sedikit, tapi untungnya akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di tempat tujuan.

Jung Hoseok, _street dancer_ dari Gwangju, tampak inosen dan segar, siap memulai kehidupan _trainee_ -nya.

Dia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, dan dia juga tidak tahu benar idola-idola di bawah manajemen perusahaan ini. Naik tangga, ia mendorong pintu kaca, memasuki gedung Big Hit setengah malu-malu. Ia ditanya apakah ada yang ingin dibantu, dan ia berkata ia disuruh datang, menunjukkan surat audisinya. Kemudian, ia dibuat menunggu sampai staf tim pengembangan datang.

Waktu masih jam delapan pagi. Sejam setelahnya, satu staf tim pengembangan menghampirinya dan menjelaskan semua pelatihan yang akan diberikan. Ia juga diberi tahu bahwa grupnya mulanya direncanakan menjadi grup _hip-hop_ tanpa tarian, tapi produser mengganti formatnya lagi hingga membutuhkan tarian. Hoseok diharapkan untuk membantu _trainee-trainee_ lainnya dalam bidang ini, karena tidak ada yang punya latar belakang dalam dunia tari. Hoseok melembapkan bibirnya, sedikit resah, tapi menyungging senyum kalem.

"Jadi, itulah semuanya untuk jadwalmu. Kulihat kamu sudah siap untuk pindah ke sini, jadi mari kita antar ke asramanya. Kami belum mengabari mereka, tapi mereka sudah tahu ada _trainee_ lain yang masuk. Manajer akan mengantarmu ke sana. Mohon tunggu sebentar, ya."

Hoseok mengucap terima kasih pada staf itu dengan senyum, dan staf itu meminta resepsionis menelepon sang manajer. Beberapa menit, seorang pria lebih tua dan besar darinya mendatanginya seusai menanyai resepsionis.

"Kamu _trainee_ baru dari Gwangju?" Pria itu bertanya.

"Benar," kata Hoseok, tersenyum sopan, berusaha terlihat profesional.

"Mengejutkan, tapi baguslah, kamu langsung datang ke sini. Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Hoseok."

"Saya Song Hobeom, manajer Bangtan," Hoseok bersalaman dengannya. "Mulai sekarang, kamu akan tinggal di asrama dan menjalani pelatihan tiap hari. Apa kamu punya kegiatan yang tabrakan dengan jadwalnya?"

"Tidak banyak."

"Untunglah," kata Hobeom. "Sekarang, mari ke asrama. Tempatnya dekat sekali, sebenarnya."

Asrama yang dimaksud memang benar dekat, mungkin kurang dari sepuluh menit jalan kaki. Hoseok menatap ke atas melihat bangunannya. Ia terperangah segelintir detik sebelum mengikuti calon manajernya menaiki tangga.

"Ini tempatnya," Hobeom memberitahunya, memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu. "Kami belum membuat kunci duplikat dan aku tidak bisa memberi punyaku, jadi kuharap kamu tidak keberatan meminjam punya _trainee_ lain untuk sementara ini."

"Ya, tentu."

Memasuki asrama, mereka disambut rak sepatu yang sedikit bau. Beberapa sepatu berbaring berantakan di atas lantai.

"Mereka ada latihan sampai malam sekali kemarin, jadi kurasa mereka belum membersihkan asrama," Hobeom menjelaskan. "Aku juga tidak yakin mereka sudah bangun, tapi masuk saja. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada mereka. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan di agensi, jadi aku akan kembali dulu sekarang. Jangan terlalu banyak pergi-pergi keluar, dan ikuti jadwal yang sudah diberikan padamu."

"Terima kasih, Hobeom- _ssi_ ," Hoseok memberi senyum lagi, kali ini agak kaku.

Sang manajer pergi. Hoseok meneguk ludah, melangkah di ruang masuk yang gelap, mata penasaran dan waswas. Para _trainee_ adalah alasan ia meninggalkan JYP. Orang-orangnya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian dan preferensinya, dan hal itu memberinya tekanan. Juga, memasuki tempat tinggal orang-orang yang belum ia kenal, dan mereka bahkan tidak sedang bangun, bukankah itu tidak sopan?

Tapi, Hoseok juga tak punya jalan keluar. Ia tidak punya kunci apartemennya.

Ia masuk ke ruang utama sediam mungkin, menggulirkan kopernya perlahan. Ruangan itu tidak dihangatkan benar, membuat Hoseok memutuskan untuk tetap mengenakan jaket. Di ruang utama itu, ada berbagai garmen digantung rapi—untungnya tak berbau—di depan jendela bergorden putih, beberapa figurin dan koleksi _manga_ di rak-rak, televisi kecil di sudut di sebelahnya, dan sebuah meja putih pendek di tengah.

Di tengah observasi kecilnya, sang penari dikejutkan oleh suara pintu terbuka. Ia menatap ke kiri, mengira suara itu dari pintu sebelah sana. Tapi ternyata bukan.

Hoseok langsung menatap ke depan. Ia membeku.

Kurang dari sepuluh kaki di depannya, seorang pria kulit pucat, lebih pendek darinya, melangkah keluar dari ruang yang sepertinya kamar mandi. Nyaris tak berpakaian. Hanya pakaian dalam.

Bagaimana bisa Hoseok gagal menyadari eksistensi pintu biru itu di sisi kanannya?

Butir air menetes dari dagu dan ujung rambut sang pria bergarmen dalam. Tubuhnya kurus, tidak berotot, sesuai dengan kulitnya. Matanya tajam, penuh oleh gelap, menusuk mata Hoseok. Bibir kecilnya bergerak pelan.

"Siapa kamu?"

Suaranya anehnya tenang, rendah, dan begitu kepriaan.

Darah naik ke wajah Hoseok. Wajahnya tak terkendali, alis menukik dan bibir mengerucut. Ia merasa kebas seketika.

"A-aku," Hoseok berkomat-kamit syok, "Jung … Hoseok."

Wajah pria satunya menggelap. Wajah Hoseok memerah. Pria itu berjalan, mengambil handuk yang tergantung dekat jendela, dan menggosok wajahnya.

Mendapat realisasi dadakan, Hoseok berkata, _"T-trainee_ baru. Aku _trainee_ baru."

Pria dingin itu berhenti dan menatap Hoseok. Pandangannya tidak terlalu jengkel, lebih letih, menurut Hoseok.

"Oh."

Dengan itu, Hoseok ditinggal sendiri di ruangan itu, mematung dan terkejut.

~ ᶋ ~

Pria yang Hoseok temui setengah telanjang membangunkan yang lainnya. Mereka semua keluar kamar tidur setelah beberapa saat. Yang pertama kali menghampiri dan menyapanya adalah pria dengan penampilan kuat, dan Hoseok spontan berasumsi orang ini yang tertua di grup.

"Selamat datang," Pria itu berkata, tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, kami harus menyapamu seperti ini. Kami hampir mati lantaran pelatihan," Ia tertawa, dan Hoseok ikut tertawa ramah. "Aku Jung Hunchul, umur sembilan belas. Aku dipilih sebagai _leader_ grup."

" _Woah_ , itu keren," Hoseok berseru, setengah kaget mengetahui pria itu lebih muda dari perkiraan. "Aku Jung Hoseok. Tujuh belas tahun."

"Tunggu, bukannya kau dari Gwangju? Aku dari sana juga. Dan namamu Jung juga?"

Hoseok tertawa, bertepuk tangan satu kali. Hunchul menggenggam tangan Hoseok dan melakukan _chest bump_. "Selamat datang, kawan. Akhirnya aku bisa bicara _Jeolla_ dengan seseorang di sini. Mereka kebanyakan dari Seoul, kau tahu."

"Yah, terima kasih, _leader_."

Hunchul melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat koper Hoseok. "Oh! Kau belum membongkar kopermu?" Ia menoleh ke pria yang membangunkannya. "Yoongi, kau tidak memberitahunya?"

 _Yoongi._ Hoseok mencatat nama itu di pikiran.

"Dia benar-benar baru datang," Yang dipanggil Yoongi menjawab enggan, "aku saja baru selesai mandi."

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau menyambut dia dengan _boxer_?" Hunchul terbahak, tampak terhibur. Yoongi mengabaikannya dan masuk ke kamar. "Ah, kasihan kau, Hoseokie. Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang biasanya tak tahu malu begitu. Kau akan terbiasa dengannya."

Senyum kaku melintasi wajah Hoseok. "Yah, ya. Manajer meninggalkanku di sini tanpa kunci apartemen, jadi bukan salahnya."

"Hobeom- _ssi_? Yah, kalau begitu, ikut kami terus saja." Hunchul menepuk punggung Hoseok. "Ah, aku harus mengepak barangku juga. Aku bakal pulang hari ini untuk natalan." Ia melirik Hoseok. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang sehari sebelum natal?"

Hoseok terbungkam. " _Uhm_ , kurasa aku terlalu semangat waktu menerima suratnya."

Hunchul melepas tawa ramah lagi, yang mana Hoseok rasa mirip dengan tawanya sendiri.

Selagi ia menyusun pakaiannya dengan Hunchul, telinganya menangkap ribut dari ruang utama. Hoseok menoleh dan mengintip, penasaran.

"Pasti _hyung_ kita," Hunchul menggumam. "Ikje- _hyung_ mungkin baru pulang. Dia ada kerja paruh waktu pagi-pagi."

Sebelum Hoseok dapat bertanya lebih, insan yang dibicarakan menghampiri. "Hei! Pasti _trainee_ baru kita. _Dongsaeng_ lagikah?"

"Begitulah," Hunchul yang menjawab, "Namanya Jung Hoseok. Jangan terlalu berisik, ya, _hyung_? Kau merusak imej kita."

Yang lebih tua meringis manis. "Jangan khawatir. Lagian, dia akan tinggal dengan kita."

" _Yeah_ , santai saja, aku suka sikap seperti ini. Membuatku lega," kata Hoseok, menyeringai lebar.

Ikje mengangkat telapak tangan dalam usaha mem- _high five_ Hoseok, yang mana diterima oleh Hoseok. " _Yo_ , aku Ikje. Aku 24 tahun, jadi, pasti _hyung_ -mu, ya?"

Hoseok bersalaman dengannya. "Ya, benar. Aku Hoseok, tujuh belas tahun."

" _Ow_ , kita dapat '94 _liner_ lagi. Dua temanmu di situ," Ia menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya, "Namjoonie dan Donghyukie. Kurasa kau akan berteman baik dengan mereka. Sekarang, aku mau tidur dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Hoseok tersenyum malu-malu, lesung pipinya muncul, lalu lanjut menyusun baju.

Pelatihan mulai jam satu hari itu. Mereka makan siang bersama di restoran bersuasana rumahan dekat asrama. Melihat-lihat jalan sekitar, Hoseok berasumsi lokasi asrama mereka cukup bagus. Di dekat situ ada beberapa minimarket, restoran, toko serbaada, dan apotik. Seusai santap siang, mereka melepas kepergian Hunchul naik taksi. Mereka tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun. Hoseok sedikit kecewa karena yang paling _easygoing_ pulang lebih cepat dari yang lain.

Untuk perusahaannya, tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan.

Setengah dari diri Hoseok adalah pemimpi naif, dan terlepas dari ekspektasi dan bangunan Big Hit yang kecil, ia cukup puas dengan fasilitas yang tersedia. Tentu ia tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan JYP, tapi yang terpenting baginya adalah ruang latihan. Ruang latihan Big Hit lebih kecil daripada punya akademinya, tapi punya JYP juga seukuran itulah. Yah, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Stafnya tidak banyak, tapi mereka semua baik dan ramah. Hoseok cukup yakin ia akan merasa nyaman bekerja di lingkungan ini, tapi ya, ia belum mengenal baik mereka sekarang. Hoseok berharap mereka semua akhirnya pada dasarnya sebaik yang Hoseok kira.

Berada di lingkungan yang benar-benar baru membuat Hoseok ingin membaur secara sosial. Jadi, ia selalu mencoba berteman dengan siapa saja.

Bagaimanapun, di depan orang ini, ia ragu.

Yoongi. _Hyung_ satu itu benar-benar orang yang diam; Hoseok belum pernah melihat seseorang begitu ahli dalam hal diam. Ia hening saat makan, mengucap selamat tinggal, dan berlatih. Di dalam kegemingannya, auranya berubah konstan. Kadang Hoseok menatapnya sekilas dan melihat seorang anak, tapi di kali lain, ia melihat seorang pria yang sedih. Dan jika mata mereka bertemu, ia menjadi tak terbaca; membangun tembok tebal.

Hoseok memiliki rasa penasaran besar, tapi dia enggan dengan ide menghampiri langsung, jadi ia pikir dia akan menunggu waktu saja.

Para _trainee_ memulai pelatihan dengan menyalakan musik dan _rapping_ , menunggu pelatih datang. Tiap-tiap dari mereka begitu berbakat dalam rap, walaupun Hoseok tidak tahu banyak tentang bidang itu. Ia memuji mereka semua dengan tulus, _kau terdengar seperti profesional!_ , _kalian semua luar biasa!_ , dan banyak lainnya. Tentu, ia merasa terpisah karena ketidakmampuannya dalam rap, tapi ia bisa merasakan rendah hatinya mereka ketika mereka terus berkata, _tidak, jalan kami masih panjang!_ , _kau sendiri juga punya talenta yang keren!_ , dan khususnya semua keterkesiapan mereka dan _kamu ini robot?_ ketika Hoseok mulai melakukan _popping_.

"Kalian semua harus latihan _dancing_! Kita semua akan menari _hip-hop_ , kan?" Hoseok bertanya.

Namjoon mengerang. "Sejak mulainya apalah ini, serius, rasanya aku tak pernah mengerti apa-apa!"

Semuanya tertawa. Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon. "Tidak akan susah, kok. Cukup kuatkan dasar-dasarnya dan itulah semua yang kaubutuhkan. Begini. Inilah caranya _popping_."

"Sial, kawan satu ini," kata Ikje. "Bagaimana bisa perusahaan ini mendapat dia? Sekarang kita harus jadi sehebat dia! Atau kita cuma bakal jadi sampah di sampingnya di atas panggung."

"Seriuslah, kenapa kau hebat sekali?" Donghyuk memukul bahu Hoseok, tertawa dalam sikap yang baik.

"Omong-omong, mereka menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian soal ini, jadi bersiaplah." Hoseok menyeringai. "Tapi, apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan? Aku rasa aku harus banyak sekali pelatihan. Aku belum pernah benar-benar melakukan bidang lain selain _dance_."

"Kita juga membuat musik," Donghyuk menjawab dengan semangat perihal ini. "Aku cukup yakin itu akan menjadi spesialitas grup kita. Kita bukan grup-grup yang hanya mem- _perform_ lagu-lagu yang disediakan perusahaan. Kita akan membuat musik kita sendiri di bawah instruksi perusahaan."

" _Yaah_ , keren. Aku harus belajar dari kalian semua."

"Menurutku Donghyuk dan Yoongi-lah yang paling mendalami _composing_ ," Ikje melingkari lengannya pada leher Yoongi, "dan teman satu ini genius di bidang ini."

Yoongi tertawa kecil dengan canggung dan tidak mengatakan apa pun, tampak jelas tidak menyukai kontak fisik. Tapi Hoseok tahu, Yoongi agak—kalau bukan setengah—senang.

Mereka memulai pelatihannya di kala pelatih tiba. Hoseok duduk di depan dinding pada pelajaran rap dan ikut ketika pelajaran _composing_ dimulai. Pelatihannya jauh lebih menekan daripada yang dipikirkannya. Harapan dibebankan di bahu mereka, rasanya sesak. Bahkan pada latihan tari, ia masih merasa tertekan, walau tidak setertekan yang lain.

Mereka istirahat di malam hari untuk makan malam. Staf sudah memesankan makanan untuk mereka. Jika dipikir-dipikir, mungkin Hoseok harus memulai dietnya sebentar lagi, tapi ia menolak untuk memikirkan tentang membatasi kebiasaan makannya sekarang.

Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Donghyuk. Di antara semuanya, di mata Hoseok, Donghyuk paling pemalu dan baik, dan itu membuatnya ingin menghampirinya.

"Hei," Hoseok menyapa, "capek?"

Donghyuk tersenyum. "Aku yang harusnya menanyakanmu itu. Kami sudah cukup terbiasa dengan jadwalnya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu."

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja," Hoseok meminum airnya.

"Baguslah," Donghyuk membuka botolnya. "Tapi, terlalu cepat. Kita akan lanjut sampai tengah malam."

Hoseok tersedak minumannya. Donghyuk terkikik melihatnya setelah memastikan bahwa Hoseok aman.

"Omong-omong," Donghyuk berkata dengan suara lebih kecil, mencondong ke arah Hoseok, "jangan kaget, tapi aku rasa Yoongi- _hyung_ melihatmu terus dari tadi."

Kali ini, Hoseok tersedak salivanya sendiri. Donghyuk menggumamkan maaf. Hoseok menolehkan kepala, mencari _hyung_ yang dimaksud, tapi gagal dan segera menyerah.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku cuma bilang kalau-kalau kau menyadarinya," Sang teman berumur sama tersenyum, begitu ramahnya. "Ia sangat memperhatikan grup ini dan anggota-anggotanya. Dia mungkin hanya … lagi dalam proses mengenalmu."

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Hoseok, "kukira dari tadi aku merasa gugup, ternyata ini alasannya." Ia tertawa.

Donghyuk tertawa juga. Layaknya membaca pikiran Hoseok, ia berkata, " _Hyung_ itu memang selalu seperti itu."

Hoseok mungkin harus memikirkan ulang persepsinya tentang Donghyuk.

~ ᶋ ~

Hari pertama usai, dan Hoseok tidak bisa tidur.

Saat itu tengah malam, dan Hoseok tak bisa tidur di tengah adaptasi. Pelatihan tentu membuatnya penat, tapi pikirannya tetap gelisah. Mereka tidur di sebuah ruangan kecil yang memiliki tiga tempat tidur susun dan satu jendela. Hoseok mendapat kasur atas yang terjauh dari pintu. Ia merasa tidak aman berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan yang lain karena itulah yang tersisa untuknya.

Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Donghyuk masih di Big Hit setelah latihan sampai malam, tapi Hoseok sudah mendengar Namjoon dan Donghyuk pulang ke asrama dan tidur. Masih kesulitan tidur, Hoseok menuruni ranjangnya dan keluar kamar dengan selimut di tangan. Dengan tangan gemetar protes terhadap udara dingin, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk menghidrasi dirinya dengan air hangat. Sebelum kebas merangkak menuju tubuhnya, ia menggulung diri di ruang utama dengan selimut diselipkan.

Entah bagaimana, Hoseok menemukan kenyamanan di sana. Mungkin karena ruangannya lebih terang dan besar, atau karena ia sendirian.

Di kala Hoseok hampir hilang dalam mimpi, Yoongi berpulang.

Hoseok tidak menyadarinya, setengah suntuk dan merasa begitu berat. Ia tidak menyadari presensi kehangatan yang menghampirinya. Ia tidak tahu-menahu akan pasang mata yang menatap, mengamat gestur terkecil dalam lelap. Ia tidak melihat kepulan napas hangat yang mengembus di depannya dan bibir tipis yang membuka dalam inisiasi berbicara.

"Hei," Sebuah jeda. "Tidurlah di kamar."

Suara itu dalam, lagi. Tapi lembut. Begitu lembut sampai menghangatkan sesuatu jauh di dalam Hoseok, membuatnya sedikit lega.

Hoseok membuka mata. Ia telah mendengarnya jelas, tapi lama menjawab. Ia menggosok matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hoseok berkata, nyaman, "rasanya nyaman di sini."

Yoongi masih menatap. "Kau bisa demam."

"Aku takut ketinggian," Hoseok tidak sadar ia mengatakan ini.

"Kau bisa pakai punyaku. Punyaku kasur bawah."

Butuh semenit bagi Hoseok untuk memproses kata-kata itu. Ia melebarkan matanya sekilas, menatap ke atas, ke wajah Yoongi yang tak dapat dibaca.

Saat itu, ia menyadari bahwa insan yang berdiri di depannya itu bukanlah orang yang dingin.

Hoseok menyeringai dan berkata, "Terima kasih…, Min Yoongi."

~ ᶋ ~

Setelah dua hari, akhirnya, Bang PD- _nim_ akan menemui Hoseok.

Waktu itu sehari setelah natal—setelah Big Hit menutup bangunannya selama sehari dan Hoseok ditinggal tanpa teman dari pagi oleh _trainee-trainee_ yang merasa bersalah. Pria berhidung mancung itu menyadari bahwa terperangkap di asrama dengan salju dan tanpa makhluk hidup lain membuatnya merasa sia-sia, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan pelatihan sendirian mulai esok harinya.

Saat ia datang ke Big Hit di siang hari, seorang staf menghampirinya.

"Jung Hoseok? Kebetulan sekali. CEO ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sang penari hanya dapat membeku dan terlambat meminta tuntunan ke ruang sang CEO. Ia naik tangga mengekori staf, keletak lambat sepatu menyentak dada. Berdiri di depan pintu, ia menengadah, menatap langit-langit tanpa tujuan, merasakan mual memutar perut. Ketika ia hendak meraih pegangan pintu, sebuah suara menyelamatkannya.

"Oh, Hoseok?"

Hoseok tersentak sekilas dan menoleh ke kanan pada suara familiar. Pandangannya bertemu seorang pria tinggi dengan kontur kaku dan bibir tebal. "Namjoon?"

Staf tadi menyuruh Namjoon untuk ikut Hoseok, dan Hoseok menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kukira kau pulang ke rumah sampai tahun baru seperti yang lain?" Hoseok bertanya, tapi terdengar terlalu lega.

Mata Namjoon menatap Hoseok, kemudian bergulir cepat ke lantai. "Tidak, aku ingin saja ke sini. Lagipula, Ilsan tidak jauh."

Hoseok memerhatikan, Namjoon mungkin bukan orang yang suka kontak mata dengan orang-orang baru.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo masuk. Ah, aku gugup," Hoseok tertawa, takut kentara dalam nadanya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil nan canggung. "Ah, aku tahu rasanya. Mari hadapi saja."

Namjoon yang mengetuk dan membuka pintu. Hoseok masuk seraya setengah menyembunyikan diri di belakang Namjoon. Ruangan itu hangat karena dihangatkan dengan baik, tapi Hoseok hampir menggigil hanya dengan pandangan seorang pria yang duduk di belakang meja.

"Duduklah," Bang Shihyuk menyuruh mereka.

Kedua _trainee_ melakukan sesuai yang disuruh, sesopan mungkin.

Bang Shihyuk bersandar pada kursinya, bergiliran menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok tepat di mata. Hoseok spontan menelan ludah, tapi ia tersenyum, meski canggung.

"Namjoon, apakah dia yang dari Gwangju?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap.

"Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka pulang untuk natal dan tahun baru."

Sang CEO menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum pada Hoseok dengan mata sipitnya. "Terima kasih sudah memilih pindah ke Big Hit dari agensimu sebelumnya. Kami sekarang sedang membutuhkan penari hebat sepertimu untuk Bangtan."

Suaranya sangat jelas dan berat di telinga Hoseok. "Tidak masalah, PD- _nim_."

"Sebenarnya, menurutku sebaiknya kita mengganti formatnya lagi," Ia menoleh ke Namjoon kali ini. "Daripada grup _hip-hop_ , aku ingin Bangtan menjadi lebih ke arah grup _idol_. Itu yang disenangi orang-orang akhir-akhir ini."

Hoseok melihat Namjoon sekilas. Wajah Namjoon meredup.

"Kuharap kalian tetap bisa menjaga kerja sama yang baik walaupun dengan perubahan format. Aku sadar bahwa itu tampak seperti kita mengubah konsep grup ini seluruhnya, tapi tujuan kita masih bisa dilaksanakan sambil mengikuti preferensi mayoritas."

Hening berat sebelum Namjoon mengangguk—bukan anggukan mantap yang biasanya ia beri.

"Dan, untuk Hoseok," Bang Shihyuk menoleh ke sang _trainee_ baru, "Aku mengharapkanmu untuk berlatih rap seperti yang lain juga."

.

Hoseok bisa melihat wajah Namjoon memasam langsung setelah keluar ruangan itu. Hoseok bertanya-tanya dalam diam.

"Para _hyung_ tidak akan senang mendengar ini," Namjoon berkata sebelum satunya bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Grup _idol_ sama saja dengan meremehkan bagi kami. Yah, bagiku juga. Kita semua benar-benar mendalami _hip-hop_ dan kita suka membuat musik. Ini akan susah diterima bagi kami," Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun selagi menjelaskan, kemudian menghela napas. "Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak akan kehilangan _passion_ dalam prosesnya."

Hoseok menjilat bibirnya, gugup. Tampaknya semuanya tidak akan berjalan terlalu lancar. "Kuharap kalian semua akan bisa menerimanya."

"Ya—mungkin."

Mereka terdiam. Udara hanya dipenuhi oleh ketukan sepatu audibel merayapi turun tangga.

Namjoon bertanya, "Apa kau berencana latihan hari ini?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut?"

Namjoon mengendik bahu. "Kurasa iya. Tarianku butuh perkembangan," Helaan napas lainnya. "Dan kau mungkin butuh bantuan dalam rap juga. A, aku akan membantu, kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih, aku akan butuh bantuanmu. Aku akan membantumu juga soal _dance_ ," Hoseok menyeringai, kemudian memasuki ruangan latihan. "Aku tidak mengira kau datang hari ini, omong-omong. Cuma selisih beberapa hari dengan tahun baru."

Namjoon menyalakan pemanas ruangan. "Aku agak menyesalinya sekarang, sih. Tapi berita buruk lebih baik didengar sekarang daripada nanti."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh Namjoon. "Kau ini orang yang serius sekali," Hoseok menggumam polos.

"Yah, kurasa—" Namjoon tersandung lantai.

Hoseok tertawa. "Ceroboh juga."

Leher Namjoon memerah. "Biasanya Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mengomeliku soal ini."

Mendengar nama itu, telinga Hoseok berkedut dan memerah, mengingat sebuah memori. Hoseok teringat malam ketika ia tidur di ruang utama. Yoongi menawarkan ranjangnya, tapi Hoseok tidak mengambil tawarannya, terlalu mengantuk untuk bergerak. Hoseok masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang dibawa oleh suara dalam itu.

Duduk di depan dinding terdekat, ia bertanya tanpa pikir panjang, "Dia itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Namjoon duduk di sebelah Hoseok, meletakkan jari di atas dagu, berpikir. "Intens?" gumamnya. "Menurutku dia orang yang suka berpikir. Dan tertutup. Tapi kadang dia bisa membuka diri, dan aku yakin dia sadar diri mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Dan dia cuek. Dia menyambutmu dengan hanya memakai _boxer_ , kan? Ah, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Ia tertawa kecil.

Hoseok tertawa, sedikit terlalu keras. "Tidak, tidak."

Keduanya berlatih sampai malam, melengkapi kemampuan masing-masing.

~ ᶋ ~

Hari itu turun sedikit salju di luar di sore hari. Langit makin suram seiring waktu berlari dalam kekekalan. Jalan raya dingin dan licin. Hoseok berjalan hati-hati dengan makanan cepat saji di tangan dinginnya yang tak berlapis apa-apa.

Salju itu menenangkan, tapi menusuk. Hoseok tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin karena sengatannya yang tak tertahankan, tapi salju selalu terasa menenangkan baginya. Ia ingin berlari ke asrama, cepat-cepat, menuju _heater_ dan selimut hangat, untuk merasakan ketenangan, dan menghabiskan sisa harinya menghitung mundur tengah malam.

Hari itu sehari sebelum tahun baru. Seminggu setelah kedatangan Hoseok di Seoul. Hoseok belum banyak berkeliling kota itu karena ia merasa malas, dingin. Ia juga tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menunjukkan jalan. Yang lain masih di rumah masing-masing, dan Namjoon sudah pulang lagi ke Ilsan dua hari lalu untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Hoseok benar-benar sendirian di asrama. Ia baru saja pindah, dan tidak merasa ingin pulang ke kampung halaman. Atau, dia hanya tidak ingin keluarganya khawatir dengan masalah-masalahnya yang sudah muncul dalam beberapa hari.

Adalah kebohongan jika ia bilang ia tidak kewalahan dengan pelatihannya. Ia terus berlatih sendirian di kala yang lain masih pergi. Ia kesusahan membiasakan diri. Bukannya pelatihnya terlalu keras atau tidak cukup hebat, hanya saja pelatihannya begitu melelahkan. Pelatihan menghabiskan banyak jam tidurnya—hampir seluruh waktunya, sebenarnya. Ia harus mempelajari lebih banyak tentang _hip-hop_ , komposisi lagu, musik secara keseluruhan, rap, dan membantu yang lain belajar tari.

Bukannya Hoseok keberatan dengan semua pelatihan itu. Semuanya ia gemari. Hanya susah untuk diadaptasikan.

Sampai di depan asrama, Hoseok naik tangga dengan malas dan membuka pintu. Hoseok sudah diberi kunci duplikatnya sebelum Namjoon pulang ke rumah kedua kali. Hoseok mandi air panas sebentar karena ia berlatih dan berkeringat hari ini, kemudian makan meski di luar belum gelap.

Hening memenuhi seisi asrama. Hoseok tidak tahu ia seharusnya mengapresiasinya atau tidak.

Kamar tidur terasa terlalu gelap dan secara kontradiktif sempit sekaligus sepi bagi Hoseok, jadi ia menetap di ruang utama. Ruang itu menjadi tempat favoritnya di asrama, walaupun _heater_ tak berfungsi baik. Hoseok tanpa alasan merasa ruangan itu lebih santai.

Telepon genggamnya bervibrasi di kantongnya dan berbunyi sekian detik kemudian. Diambilnya dengan enggan.

 _Min Yoongi._

Hoseok merasakan kedutan di ujung alisnya. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon.

 _"Halo, Hoseok?"_

Dadanya mendadak dipenuhi kehangatan. Ia belum berbicara lagi dengan Yoongi karena Yoongi pulang saat natal, tapi Hoseok merasa senang mendengar suara dalam itu.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok mengerjap bingung.

"Ah, maksudku…, kau di asrama, kan?"

"Iya," Hoseok terkekeh, "yah, aku cuma agak bosan, sendirian di sini."

"Menunggu tahun baru?"

"Rencananya begitu, tapi aku tidak sesemangat itu."

"Ah, begitu." Hening, kemudian decak lidah. "Yah, jaga dirimu, Hoseok."

Hoseok tersenyum walaupun tak ada yang akan melihat. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau juga."

Esok hari masih berupa jalan panjang untuk ditunggu, tapi malam itu dipenuhi insan bersemangat menanti awal tahun baru. Hoseok terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti itu semua. Ia menggeliat di lantai, bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya ia tidur di sana sampai pagi.

Hidungnya masih berona merah, mengembus kepulan yang hampir tak kasatmata. Rambutnya berantakan, tidak disisir setelah mandi. Ia merasakan dingin di kakinya, tapi tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menghangatkan. Ia menggigil konstan di kala ia tidak menyemplungkan kepala dalam selimut.

Ini musim dingin, dan tidak banyak orang bisa melewatinya tanpa kehangatan. Tanpa merasa kesepian ketika sendirian.

Ketika Hoseok baru hendak mendengar musik, ada ketukan di pintu. Hoseok tersentak, keluar dari selimut dan menghampiri pintu dengan waswas. Tapi sang tamu membuka sendiri pintunya.

Hoseok terkejut. Sang tamu ialah Yoongi, dibalut jaket tebal, makanan cepat saji di satu tangan.

"Ayam," kata Yoongi. "Maaf, cuma ini. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Secercah cahaya berbunga di dalam tulang rusuk Hoseok. Ia memberi senyum penuh terima kasih.

Mempunyai seseorang yang memedulikannya di tengah dingin ini cukup untuk membuat Hoseok merasa terlindungi.

~ ᶋ ~

 _Don't think of anything._

 _Don't say anything, not even a word._

 _Just give me a smile._


	3. PROLOGUE: Butterfly (2)

Yoongi terkejut.

Adalah pertama kali baginya untuk melihat sesuatu yang begitu terbaca pada insan yang baru ia kenal. Entah delusif atau nyata, ia bisa melihat kerapuhan yang jelas pada _trainee_ baru yang ia temui seminggu lalu. Kerapuhan yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri.

Mungkin karena tidak percaya, mungkin karena penasaran, atau mungkin peduli, paling dalam. Yoongi menekan tombol _call_ , menanya apakah Hoseok baik-baik saja, dan naik kereta kembali ke Seoul. Ia melakukan semua itu, oleh sesuatu yang tak berdasar, dan ia merasa itu sedikit mengerikan.

Tapi sedikit peduli tak akan menyakiti. Atau begitulah ia kira, untuk sekarang ini.

~ ᶋ ~

Malam itu dirangkul serpihan salju, langitnya polos gelap tak berujung. Lampu-lampu berpendar cantik di bawah horizon, kota dipenuhi orang-orang yang bangun. Jalan raya sibuk dan mengalir. Dunia sibuk dengan terjadinya hal-hal berarti.

Salah satu hal itu berlangsung di bawah atap sebuah apartemen, di mana dua pendatang baru kehidupan duduk di ruang yang nyaris tak terhangatkan.

Menit-menit pertama ditutupi hening yang tak bisa Hoseok deskripsikan. Ia ambil dua pasang sumpit di dapur sementara Yoongi melepas jaket. Mereka duduk di depan meja pendek, makan sambil menunggu siapa pun memecah hening.

"Aku penasaran," Yoongi tiba-tiba bertanya, "setahuku audisi Hit It ketiga belum dimulai, jadi bagaimana kau bergabung ke sini?"

" _Um_ ," Hoseok menyelesaikan mengunyah, "sebenarnya tadinya aku di JYP Entertainment. Sewaktu masih jadi _trainee_ di situ, aku ada tampil _dance_ dengan _trainee-trainee_ lain. Bang PD- _nim_ ada di sana juga. Dia menghampiriku belakang panggung, dan … memintaku masuk Big Hit."

Mata Yoongi melebar. "Kau masuk tanpa audisi?"

"Tidak, tidak," Hoseok tertawa, tulang pipi mengembung. "Satu staf mengaudisiku di akademiku di Gwangju."

"Keren sekali," Yoongi menaikkan sumpitnya, menunjuk Hoseok, kemudian mengambil potongan ayam lainnya. "Kalau PD- _nim_ yang mendekatimu, artinya kau sudah diterima dari awal. Audisi hanya prosedur formal untuk orang sepertimu."

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

"Yah, kau diterima di JYP. Bang PD- _nim_ tidak perlu terlalu meragukan potensimu."

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang merona. "Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_? Bagaimana _hyung_ bergabung ke sini?"

"Aku? Uh…," Ia berucap di sela makan, kemudian membuat suara decak lidah seusai menelan. "Aku lolos audisi kedua. Aku juara kedua, yang pertamanya Ikje- _hyung_ , tapi Bang PD- _nim_ memilihku masuk juga." Hoseok menyerukan _woah_ , dan Yoongi menambahkan, "Mungkin karena aku mengaransemen ulang _beat_ yang mereka buat."

Hoseok memberi tepuk tangan apresiatif. "Kau pasti melakukannya dengan hebat sekali, _hyung_." Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, selesai makan. "Dan aku jadi teringat, aku disuruh untuk latihan rap juga."

Yoongi mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangan dan menggumam, "Kenapa begitu?"

Hoseok mengambil sumpit Yoongi dan membersihkan meja. "PD- _nim_ memutuskan untuk mengubah format grup menjadi grup _idol_."

Jawabannya datang dengan instan. "Apa?"

Hoseok membuang sampah plastik ke kotak sampah kemudian berpaling ke Yoongi, bertemu wajah pucat terkejut.

Udara di sekitarnya berubah. Sang penari menelan ludah sekilas.

Hoseok langsung duduk di seberang yang lebih tua, bertanya dengan tenang, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, meletakkan tangan di bawah dagunya. Matanya turun, menatap meja. Hoseok mengambil selimutnya di lantai, menyebarkannya di atas pangkuannya sendiri, dan menunggu jawaban dalam geming.

"Ini bukan benar-benar alasanku datang ke sini, tapi aku tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu." Yoongi akhirnya berkata. "Tapi, yah, keluargaku tidak kaya. Hanya saja … dengan perubahan format ini, kita akan butuh lebih banyak waktu dan latihan, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," Hoseok menjawab lambat-lambat, masih tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Yoongi menghela napas dari hidung, kepala menunduk. Hoseok tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun, jadi keduanya hanya menghuni dalam diam. Ia menyembunyikan tangan di bawah selimut, ujung jemari dingin mengetuk betis.

"Jadi," Yoongi menggosok telapak tangan, "apa kau ada kesulitan? Dengan pelatihan, tempat tinggalnya, atau bahkan kami para _trainee_."

Hoseok berkedip, jawabannya datang cepat. "Tidak, tidak juga. Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau yakin?"

Pasang mata gelap itu menatap lurus ke mata Hoseok. Dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang canggung, Hoseok kira akan sulit baginya untuk tidak canggung berinteraksi dengan Yoongi, tapi tidak. Tatapan Yoongi begitu memahami, begitu hangat untuk seseorang yang baru ditemuinya seminggu lalu. Hoseok hampir merasa seperti ia telah secara tak langsung ditikam dan dilucuti, tapi dia tak merasa ingin melihat ke arah lain.

Singkatnya, ia hanya tidak merasa perlu membangun semacam dinding dengan orang ini.

Tetap saja, ia memecah kontak mata di kala ia bicara. "Aku masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan semuanya. Bukan masalah besar," Tersenyum, menggulirkan pandangannya pada Yoongi lagi. "Terima kasih sudah bertanya, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai sahutan. "Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau kesusahan. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau kelihatan seperti orang yang … sensitif."

Hoseok tertawa, mulut meniru bentuk hati. Yoongi telah mengatakannya dengan cara yang halus, dan Hoseok tak bisa menangkap keyakinan di pernyataannya. "Kau tidak salah juga, _hyung_."

Lagi, yang lebih tua menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dan Hoseok menatap balik. Menatap mata tak terbaca yang tampaknya dengan tidak adilnya selalu menangkap keterkesiapannya dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya," Suara itu rendah, mendekati bisikan, "tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang kualami."

Alis Hoseok berdenyut, mata tersentak mengerjap cepat tiga kali.

Ia hanya bisa merenungkan apa pernyataan mendalam itu artinya, dan mengganti topik bicara.

~ ᶋ ~

Hoseok cukup yakin bahwa Min Yoongi menghabiskan tengah malam dengannya terjaga dan tak ada orang lain yang tinggal dengan mereka, jadi ia tidak mengira subuh itu akan diisi suara-suara yang hati-hati di asrama.

Terbangun, ia bertemu kasur kosong dan rapi di sampingnya. Setengah tertidur, ia melangkah keluar, melihat seorang pria lebih pendek darinya berpakaian rapi, hendak meninggalkan apartemen.

Hoseok mengejapkan mata. "Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, sedikit kaget. "Hoseok?"

"Sudah pagi, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Yoongi mengerjap, menatap _dongsaeng_ -nya yang mengantuk. "Belum, kok. Kau bisa kembali tidur."

Udara dingin dengan terlambat menyentak Hoseok ke satu tingkat kesadaran yang lebih tinggi. "Uh…, kau mau ke mana, _hyung_?"

"Aku," Suara Yoongi kecil, memudar ke salju di luar, hampir tak terdengar. "Aku harus kerja paruh waktu di Daegu."

Hoseok tersentak bangun. Murni terkejut, ia melihat Yoongi, menemukan ketidaknyamanan di kedua mata kecil itu.

Mendadak ia teringat ibunya yang bekerja keras untuk dirinya mengejar mimpi besar, mendukung di segala aspek walaupun suaminya tak sepenuhnya mengizinkan ketertarikan karir sang anak—kalau saja bukan karena bakatnya yang tak terbantahkan. Dan insan yang berdiri di depannya sekarang bekerja sendiri untuk membayar keperluannya sendiri.

Mengumbar senyum kagum, Hoseok berkata, " _Good luck_ di tempat kerja."

Dan tensi di bahu Yoongi meleleh ke tanah. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali sekitar siang hari."

~ ᶋ ~

Hoseok tak tahu bahwa perubahan format grup bisa menghasilkan impak sebesar ini.

Seperti hilangnya sejumlah besar minat, atmosfer jatuh dalam ke inti bumi yang membara, dan gerutu tak menyenangkan memenuhi udara berat apartemen kecil mereka.

Semuanya terjadi tepat di hari semuanya kembali ke asrama. Waktu itu malam, mereka akan pelatihan, dan produser- _nim_ Bang Sihyuk hendak menemui mereka semua di studionya. Sang pria yang berwenang mengumumkan perubahan format dan memutuskan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan penilaian vokal di depannya _keesokan harinya_.

Hal itu paling memberatkan Hunchul. Ia terus berpura-pura sebaliknya, padahal ia menjadi lebih diam.

Mengenai penilaian vokal, Namjoon syok dengan penilaiannya—Bang Sihyuk hanya berkata bahwa ia sebaiknya rap saja. Hoseok mendapat penilaian yang paling tidak negatif, dan ia merasa sesak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bersalah.

Tangan diselip dalam kantong, Hoseok mengeluyur kekosongan di dalam, menyimpannya. Dingin melekatkan diri sedikit lagi ke jantung Februari, membuat lelaki itu melapis leher dengan syal. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh hangat logam kunci, hasil dari memegangnya terlalu lama.

Hoseok ingin mengomplain kenapa toko tidak mau menyalakan penghangat, tapi ia berpikir, _ini lebih baik dari musim panas._

Sang barista memangil pesanan atas nama Donghyuk. Donghyuk mengoper kopi Hoseok padanya dan satu kopi lainnya yang pemiliknya sedang tunggu di Big Hit. Mereka melangkah keluar toko, menghangatkan tangan dengan gelas kopi.

Hoseok mengisap kafeinanya, senang dengan rasanya. Ia menggumam, "Ini enak."

Donghyuk mengangguk menyetujui.

Diam di antara mereka diisi oleh langit oranye terbuka dan mobil berlalu-lalang. Satu menit penuh lewat sebelum Hoseok memanggil sang teman si sampingnya.

"Donghyuk."

" _Hm_?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal keputusan Bang PD- _nim_?"

Donghyuk menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak pantas menyanggahnya, sih."

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudku," Donghyuk berdeham, "Aku lumayan oke-oke saja. Aku sudah lumayan lama bergabung dengan Big Hit sebagai produser. Bang PD- _nim_ yang mendadak memasukkanku ke Bangtan. Aku tertarik dengan konsep _hip-hop_ -nya, dan ini … ya, sedikit mengecewakan."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku heran, bagaimana kalian bisa begitu mencintai _hip-hop_?"

Donghyuk mengerjap. "Yang lain sudah tertarik sejak lama, kurasa. Kalau aku, awalnya aku lumayan netral di musik sampai Hyowon- _hyung_ mengajarku."

Kembali mengangguk, Hoseok tak bertanya lagi. Donghyuk sibuk menyeruput kopi.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu kau sudah mengerti belum, tapi _hip-hop_ lebih dari sekadar genre musik," Donghyuk menjelaskan, mengindik bahu, " _hip-hop_ tentang _attitude_. Kusarankan kau jangan pernah tanyakan itu ke penyanyi _hip-hop_. Kedengarannya agak seperti hinaan."

Kata-katanya menusuk dan Hoseok terkejut. "Maaf," ucapnya, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tak apa," Donghyuk tertawa kecil, "cukup jangan tanyakan itu ke Hunchul- _hyung_. Akan dibunuhnya kau."

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Kalau kau bingung kenapa mereka begitu lesu," ujar Donghyuk, "itu karena kita sekarang disuruh untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sudah dijanjikan tidak perlu dilakukan. Kita punya pelajaran berjumlah masif untuk dikuasai, yang kita tidak inginkan. Kami tidak ingin jadi _idol_. Kami ingin jadi lebih dari itu." Ia menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Bisa kaukatakan kami hanya kecewa."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Maaf aku terlalu tak tahu soal ini."

"Kau akan mempelajarinya," kata Donghyuk. "Tapi aku terkejut, sih. Kau bisa _street dancing_. Aku kira bidang itu butuh _attitude_ juga. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau diharuskan melakukan sesuatu yang … 'lebih rendah' dari itu?"

"Lebih rendah—apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku—yah, contohnya, ini. _Dance_ untuk _idol_ pasti akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding _street dance_ , bukan?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melakukan lebih dari itu?"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Aku cukup yakin kau terkenal di bidang _street dance_ di kota asalmu. Tidakkah kau pikir orang-orang akan kecewa?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," Hoseok berkata, mengisap kopinya yang mendadak terasa lebih pahit.

" _Hip-hop_ kurang lebih begitulah. Di dunia _underground_ , apalagi yang negara kita, kita tidak akan butuh … _fashion_ , riasan, menjadi _icon_ , semua itu. Kita harusnya membuat musik, melakukan _hip-hop_ , menulis lirik-lirik kita sendiri, men-rap tentang diri kita sendiri, hidup dengan cara yang _hip-hop_ , melakukan segala hal dengan cara kita sendiri. _Idol_ tidak melakukan itu. _Idol_ peduli reputasi, bagaimana tampilan mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan, bagaimana itu memengaruhi orang banyak, bahkan memalasukan diri mereka jika perlu."

"Tajam sekali," Hoseok menggumam.

Donghyuk mengangkat bahu. "Tapi itu benar, kok. _Hip-hop_ itu tentang menjadi diri kita sendiri, itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau di dunia _street dancing_?"

"Seperti katamu, memang bidang itu butuh _attitude_. Seperti ketika _perform_ atau _dance battle_. Dalam beberapa hal, aku rasa memang _street dancing_ agak mirip _hip-hop_. _Freestyling_ , _battling_ , pemisah antara sombong dan _swag_ , karakter _swag_ , semua itulah." Meminum kopi lagi. "Hidup sesuai karakter itu, ada juga. Tapi kalau kautanya, aku lebih ke arah … _dancing_ itu sendiri."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok merasa tatapan Donghyuk begitu menilai. Atau mungkin memang sudah demikian sejak awal.

"Begitu," ucap Donghyuk, mengganti arah pandangan. "Baguslah kau bisa begitu. Fleksibel."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Keduanya hening sampai akhir berjalan.

~ ᶋ ~

Hari itu Jumat. Hoseok sangat sadar bahwa hari itu hanya satu hari biasa dalam satu minggu, tapi dia tidak sadar hari itu tidak biasa.

Begitu ia kira, sampai telepon genggamnya berbunyi pagi-pagi sekali. Hoseok tak tahu ia lupa mematikan telepon, jadi benda itu berdering di ruang tamu, dan Min Yoongi yang selalu bangun pagi-lah yang melihatnya. Yoongi nyaris mengangkat panggilan itu ketika Hoseok keluar kamar.

"Mama?" Hoseok bertanya.

"Halo, Hoseok?"

"Meneleponnya pagi sekali, Ma," Menguap. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kurasa aku akan sibuk seharian ini, jadi aku meneleponmu sekarang."

Hoseok hampir tidur berdiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!"

Kepala Hoseok tersentak bangun. "A-Apa?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, anakku."

"Ooh…," Hoseok mengulur suaranya dengan dungunya. "Ah, terima kasih, Ma! Aku saja tidak ingat."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan hari ini. Kuharap kau tetap rajin, sehat selalu, terus rendah hati, dan segera sukses. Mama selalu mendoakanmu sukses debut tiap hari."

Suara ibunya hangat seperti biasanya, mengingatkannya akan rumah seperti biasanya. Hoseok tak dapat menahan seringai. Ia benar-benar senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Ma."

"Kalau ada masalah, jangan disimpan sendiri. Kau bisa cerita ke mama, papamu, atau _noona_ -mu."

"Tentu, Ma. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Hoseok duduk di depan meja pendek. "Ma, aku kangen mama."

Ia mendengar ibunya tertawa. Senyumnya melebar.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Nak. Tapi kau harus benar-benar di sana. Ayahmu kadang tidak sabaran."

"Tentu saja, Ma. Pasti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Tetap saja, kesehatan di atas segalanya, ya."

Hoseok impulsif mengangguk.

"Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

" _Hwaiting_ , Ma!"

Ia memutus telepon seusai keduanya mengucap salam berpisah.

Yoongi melangkah masuk dari dapur. Hoseok tak menyadari presensinya sampai Yoongi duduk di sampingnya. Hoseok terlompat, meledak tawa, kemudian tak sengaja tersedak. Yoongi instan ikut tertawa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ketawa?" Yoongi bertanya di tengah tawa.

"Tapi _hyung_ juga tertawa!"

"Hei, hei, kau sesenang itu ibumu menelepon? Kau ini manja sekali." Yoongi menggeleng-geleng, menunjuk Hoseok.

"Ah, _hyung_ , lagian apa yang salah dengan itu?" Hoseok terus tertawa, membenam wajah di lengannya di atas meja. "Aku mendadak merasa malu sekali."

"Bagaimanapun," Yoongi mengetuk bahu Hoseok, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah yang lebih muda ketika Hoseok menghadapnya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Hoseok menyalami tangannya malu-malu. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Selamat. Kau akan menghabiskan ulang tahunmu berlatih sampai subuh."

"Tidak lucu, _hyung_ ," Hoseok menjawab, menyeka air mata tawa. Yoongi kembali tertawa, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Yah, sekarang, aku harus pergi kerja."

"Iya. _Hwaiting_ ," Hoseok mengangkat kepalan tangannya, tersenyum. Yoongi tersenyum balik.

~ ᶋ ~

 _I still can't believe it._

 _All of this seems like a dream._

 _Don't try to disappear._

Yoongi terus mendapat kejutan.

Terlepas dari formalitas yang tak pernah Hoseok jatuhkan dengannya, mengamati dan berinteraksi dengan Hoseok selalu menarik. Hoseok sosial, tapi kesusahan beradaptasi. Ia benci tidur terlalu malam. Makin lama malam hari, ia akan jadi lebih tidak defensif—di hari-hari lain, _mood_ -nya akan memburuk. Ia orang yang bersih dan rapi, dan kadang ia akan mengocehi Namjoon yang berantakan. Selain itu semua, sikapnya baik. Baik dan cerah. Seolah-olah ia tak punya beban di bahunya, tak pernah merasa dadanya sobek, dan tak punya apa pun untuk membuat kepalanya mendidih marah.

Terlebih lagi, ia sayang keluarga. Jelas dari caranya berbincang dengan ibunya. Ia punya keluarga, sikap, dan kepribadian yang baik.

Tapi impresi pertamanya masih menggantung di benak Yoongi. Kerapuhannya, dan kekuatannya, makin Yoongi mengenalnya. Kekuatan yang selalu ditunjukkan ketika tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti ketukan.

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi menjadi simpatik akan hal yang belum ia ketahui pasti.

Ia membelikan Hoseok kue ulang tahun.

~ ᶋ ~

Ulang tahun tidaklah spesial bagi Hoseok. Tidak pernah demikian.

Tertarik pada dunia tari di usia dini, dari sekolah menengah tepatnya, Hoseok tidak pernah punya begitu banyak teman—kalau tidak menghitung yang dari sekolah dasar. Ia telah menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya memoles diri, tapi ia tak menyesali apa pun. Tidak ketika ia bisa mendapat momen-momen penyemangat ketika ia bermandi keringat sehabis latihan, badan penat esok paginya karena kebanyakan menari, dan sensasi saat tampil, membuat audiens semangat dan juri kagum. Ia hidup untuk hal-hal itu, untuk momen-momen itu ketika telinganya menangkap ketukan dan hening di antaranya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak dan bersatu dengan mereka.

Teman-teman baru yang ia dapat sejak pindah ke Seoul, orang-orang yang mengejar tujuan yang sama dengannya, berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Para _trainee_ hidup bersama, berkeliaran bersama, dan saling berbagi. Perbedaan yang mencipta jarak tentu mereka miliki, tapi Hoseok berusaha. Berusaha menyusul mereka, sementara para _trainee_ menjadi katalis untuk semangatnya.

Hoseok tidak pernah begitu yakin apa arti teman baginya, karena ia masih muda. Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, mendapat ucapan selamat, harapan, dan pukulan ulang tahun yang tulus dari teman-teman sekamarnya.

Dan kejutan pada malam sekali, di waktu yang tidak sesuai untuk berberisik ria dan semuanya jelas sudah lelah. Yoongi dan Donghyuk menunggu di asrama, memunculkan diri dengan sebuah kue. Dan semuanya mulai bernyanyi untuknya. Dan untuk Ikje juga, berhubung waktu itu sudah lewat tengah malam dan ulang tahunnya sehari setelah Hoseok.

Mereka baru hidup bersama selama kurang dari dua bulan, tapi dengan mereka melakukan ini untuknya, Hoseok merasa terkejut dan bersyukur. Grup itu mulai mengisi lebih banyak ruang di hatinya.

~ ᶋ ~

Latihan selalu berakhir terlambat. Hoseok lambat laun makin lelah, secara pikiran dan badan.

Terutama dengan grupnya berada di pinggir keruntuhan yang makin menjadi tiap hari berlalu.

Semuanya dimulai dari satu malam musim semi—bahkan tidak sampai sebulan setelah ulang tahun Hoseok—ketika para _trainee_ berkumpul di ruang tengah dan Hunchul bertanya: "Menurut kalian, apa yang kalian akan lakukan jika tidak di sini?"

Pertanyaannya bermula ringan. Tapi akhirnya menyebar, mengakar dalam di tanah grup mereka.

Menyebarnya ke _kenapa kalian mau ada di sini_ dan _kenapa kita_ harus _ada di sini_. Di situlah, Choi Ikje menyatakan keputusannya: meninggalkan grup.

"Umurku tidak sesuai untuk _idol_ ," Ia berkata jujur. "Kalian semua masih muda. Kalian sebaiknya lanjutlah, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku tidak keluar, aku rasa Bang PD- _nim_ sendiri yang akan mengeluarkanku." Tertawa kecil.

Mata Hoseok mengosong pada pernyataan itu. Ia memilih tetap diam.

"Sayang sekali," kata Yoongi, diikuti anggukan Namjoon.

"Tapi kau tidak setua itu, _hyung_ ," kata Namjoon, menepuk bahu Ikje. "Dan wajahmu kelihatan muda juga."

"Sekarang, mungkin. Tapi saat kita jalani terus, aku bakal jadi terlalu tua."

" _Hyung_ ," kata Hunchul, "jujur saja, apa itu alasan utamamu mau keluar?"

Semua mata pada Hunchul, semua telinga pada nada gelapnya. Semuanya tahu apa yang ingin ia kemukakan.

Untungnya, Ikje memilih tak mengabulkan. Ia mengangkat bahu, berkata, "Ya, utamanya begitu."

Hunchul tidak menjawab, menyilang lengan. Jeda konversasi.

"Menurutku, kita sebaiknya diskusikan soal ini," kata Hunchul akhirnya. "Soal ' _idol rapper_ ' ini."

"Itu _absurd_ ," Ikje langsung mengomentari.

"Aku tahu," kata Namjoon. "Dan ini aneh. Maksudku, Bang PD- _nim_ sendiri bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin mengembalikan era _hip-hop_ di Korea."

"Bagaimana bisa itu dicapai kalau kita hanya akan jadi _idol_?" Hunchul memukul permukaan meja saat bicara. "Kalian sendiri tahu dunia kita sebelum jadi _trainee_. Kalian tahu betapa—maaf—rendah dan naifnya itu, _idol_."

Hoseok merasa dadanya tersentak, jantungnya terdiam satu denyut. Wajahnya mulai tak terkontrol. Sedikit kerut pada alis dan lekuk pada bibir. Percakapan ini mengalir dengan bahaya, kepada tangki minyak menunggu api.

"Aku yakin Bang PD- _nim_ bermaksud baik."

Hoseok mengarahkan matanya ke Yoongi. Mengepal jari, menegang pada pernyataan oposisi.

"Ia ingin _hip-hop_ dapat dinikmati banyak orang. Mungkin dia pikir dia tidak bisa memulainya dengan cara yang normal."

 _Itu pernyataan yang aman_ , pikir Hoseok, dengan diam melepas napas lega, otot wajah meregang.

Hunchul menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya balik melalui mata yang turun.

"Ia tidak bisa memulainya dengan cara yang _tidak_ sesuai konsep."

"Kita masih rap dan menulis lagu kita sendiri. Kita masih menonton film dan membuat _beat_ saat pelatihan. Kita sering _freestyle_ juga."

"Kurasa cukuplah, _hyung_ ," Donghyuk menengahi sebelum Hunchul dapat membalas. "Marilah kita simpan untuk diri kita masing-masing saja."

"Ya, kita semua bisa membuat keputusan kita masing-masing," ujar Ikje, puas.

Hunchul mengangkat bahu.

Dengan itu, mereka semua dibubarkan.

.

Hoseok menetap di ruang utama. Hanya kosong, memakai _earphone_ , mendengarkan pemutarnya. Yang lainnya pergi tidur. Hunchul dan Namjoon menegurnya, menyuruhnya tidur, tapi Hoseok menolak dengan senyum artifisial.

Kemudian, Yoongi datang padanya. Matanya meneriakkan kantuk, tapi ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hoseok.

"Halo, _hyung_ ," Hoseok menyapa tanpa melihat.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Lagi dengar apa?"

Hoseok melepas _earphone_ kirinya, membiarkannya jatuh ke dadanya. "Epik High."

Yoongi kembali mengangguk mengetahui.

"Kau tidak mau tidur, Hoseok?"

"Tidak," Jeda, jemari Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. "Aku tidak begitu bisa tidur kalau cemas."

"Aku mengerti," Yoongi langsung berkata, "aku juga mengalaminya."

Hoseok mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yoongi, hening mengalir, lagu yang ia dengarkan menjadi audibel ke luar. Tatapan Yoongi padanya seolah telah bertahun-tahun melihatnya. Hoseok tidak pernah terbiasa dengan itu—dengan gugup yang membuyarkan perlindungan dirinya. Tapi di bawah pengaruh jam dua digit, di bawah malam mendekati hari baru, dinding defensinya mulai turun.

Oleh karena itu, ia mengumbar senyum meskipun terlihat terpaksa.

Mata Yoongi masih terlem padanya. Terasa aneh, iya. Kontak yang aneh, iya. Tapi Hoseok tak punya apa pun yang menyaring, dan perasaan itu mengalir saja ke dalam.

Memecah kontak itu, Hoseok bertanya sembarangan, "Kapan ulang tahunmu, _hyung_?"

"Ulang tahunku?" Yoongi menggemakan. "Hari ini?"

Hoseok tertawa. " _Hyung_ , yang benar."

"Aku serius, hari ini. Ini tanggal sembilan Maret, benar?"

Hoseok mengecek tanggal di teleponnya. Benar.

"Jadi memang hari ini?"

"Ya, Seokseok. Kenapa aku mesti bohong?"

Alis Hoseok mengapung kaget, mulutnya membentuk setengah senyum. "Kau tidak memberitahuku!"

Seiris senyum ikut muncul di wajah Yoongi. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Dan apa—tadi _hyung_ memanggilku apa?"

Yoongi mengindik bahu sedikit. "Seokseok."

Hoseok mengerutkan wajah. Yoongi tertawa, menunjukkan gigi dan gusi. Hoseok terkejut melihat Yoongi yang berlawanan total dengan diam dan _swag_. Ia terlihat hidup.

"Bagaimanapun, selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. Apakah kau merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus merayakan?"

"Ah, benar-benar. Aku tidak tahu juga. Hanya," Menumpu dagu pada telapak tangan, Hoseok menghadap Yoongi. "Kita merayakan ulang tahunku dan Ikje- _hyung_. Kupikir kita seharusnya merayakan ulang tahunmu juga."

Yoongi melambai lengan. "Tidak, tidak, terlalu merepotkan. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan seharian produktif daripada merayakan sesuatu." Mengusap mata. "Lagian, kau tahu sendiri, dengan situasi ini sekarang, kita tidak bisa."

"Iya," Hoseok menyetujui.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir soal itu juga."

Hoseok menoleh ke Yoongi. Kali ini, Yoongi tidak menatapnya, hanya menumpu badan pada satu tangan, kaki menyilang di bawah meja.

Entah bagaimana, Hoseok merasa berbicara menjadi lebih nyaman saat itu.

"Bagaimana jika semuanya pergi?"

Instrumen sintesis dan gemingnya malam mengaliri telinga Hoseok. Ia menatap yang lebih tua, menunggu.

Yoongi perlahan menoleh, matanya lurus ke mata Hoseok.

"Akankah kau menetap?"

Alis Hoseok berdenyut pada pertanyaan itu. Yoongi terus menatap, intens, bertanya, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan seolah-olah menarik jawabannya dari Hoseok. Seolah ia telah tahu.

Aneh sekali. Dan keanehan ini Hoseok ikuti.

"Ya."

Dan Yoongi tersenyum. Bukan benar-benar tersenyum, hanya sedikit pendalaman pada sudut bibirnya. Tampak seperti ia sudah tahu, senang, tapi juga lega.

"Baguslah," katanya, "karena aku juga akan tetap di sini."

~ ᶋ ~

Esok harinya, Hoseok terbangun dengan sakit kepala.

Ia mengutuk diri sendirinya karena tidak tidur lebih awal. Saat ia bangun, jendela sudah terang benderang. Ia lihat kasur-kasur susun di sampingnya yang sudah rapi. Pendingin ruangan juga sudah dimatikan. Seberapa terlambatnya ia bangun?

Dengan sakit kepala dan bantal selimut yang menggoda, ia pikir sekalian saja ia bangun nanti. Tapi saat itu juga, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Siapa yang masih tidur?"

Hoseok mengintip. Itu Ikje- _hyung_.

" _Ow_ , apa itu Hoseokie?" Ikje bertanya, memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu. Ia panjat kasur atas di sebelah Hoseok, duduk di seberangnya.

Hoseok membelasut, menggenggam selimut. "Aku belum mau bangun."

"Anak malas. Aku sudah pulang kerja dan kau belum bangun sama sekali," Ikje tertawa, melempar sebuah bantal pada Hoseok.

"Kepalaku sakit, _hyung_ ," kata Hoseok, tanpa sengaja terdengar seperti benar-benar merengek. Ia merasa malu detik ia melakukannya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Ikje menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kurasa kami memberimu sakit kepala itu."

Hoseok tidak menjawab, menutup matanya.

"Hoseok."

"Hm?" jawab Hoseok, gumam malas.

"Aku rasa aku akan pergi hari ini."

Hoseok membuka mata, hanya untuk merasakan sakit di kepala bagian kiri.

"Cepat sekali, _hyung_."

Ikje mengangguk.

"Aku berniat tetap _rapping_ , jadi aku pasti akan lanjut di bidang ini. Hanya—tidak di Bangtan."

"Aku mengerti," Hoseok berucap, memaksakan senyum, mengangkat kepal tangan yang lelah. " _Hwaiting_ , _hyung_."

Ikje menatap Hoseok.

"Kau juga. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian semua."

Ikje menurunkan kepala, menatap pangkuannya sendiri. Ia tetap seperti itu selama sepertinya bermenit-menit, kemudian memaksa Hoseok bangun. Hoseok dengan enggan menurut.

.

Jadi, sebenarnya, Hoseok bangun jam sepuluh.

Ia sangat lapar, tapi ia menunggu sampai siang. Pada siang hari, sakit kepalanya berkurang, tapi kembali lagi ketika mereka menonton film pada pelatihan dengan Hyowon. Ia menahannya, berusaha membuat _beat_ dan mengikuti diskusi. Selama pelatihan tari dengan Seongdeuk, ia merasa bangkit dari duduk saja begitu pusing, jadi ia kembali ke asrama setelah sesi _dance_ pertama usai dan semuanya sudah makan malam.

Memasuki apartemen, ia buru-buru menghampiri ranjangnya, kepala berputar pada perubahan posisi. Ia merasa gatal ingin menyumbat telinga dengan _earphone_ dan mendengar berbagai lagu, tapi kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit.

Saat itu sore, langitnya biru kusam yang makin gelap tiap menit. Hoseok memang berniat tidur lebih awal, tapi tidak secepat ini. Bangun subuh-subuh tanpa pilihan selain tidur lagi, kemudian mendapat mimpi aneh dan bangun terlalu telat pagi hari, semua itu akan memberinya _mood_ jelek—dan mungkin sakit kepala yang lebih parah.

Ia gantung pandangannya dengan setia pada langit-langit. Statis. Lelah.

Sebelum senyap dapat menidurkannya, ia mendengar bunyi pintu depan dibuka dan langkah kaki berjalan ke dalam, mengabarinya bahwa waktu menyendirinya sudah usai. Mungkin ia sebaiknya pura-pura tidur.

"Hoseok."

Suara yang memanggilnya intens, diisi peduli mendalam. Hoseok tidak perlu repot-repot bangkit dari tempat, karena pemilik suara itu sudah berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Kau masih bangun," kata Yoongi, masih berdiri di tempat. "Apa kau masih pusing? Sudah minum obat?"

"Belum," ucap Hoseok, memberi jeda karena sakit kepala lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Cuma kurang tidur."

Lelaki yang lebih tua diam, kemudian berjalan pergi. Hoseok mengira ia akan melakukan sesuatu dan segera kembali ke kamar, jadi ditunggunya Yoongi.

Ternyata Yoongi membawakan Hoseok botol minum. Ia memanjat kasur atas di seberang Hoseok.

"Sebaiknya kau minum. Bisakah kau duduk?"

Hoseok mengangguk, mengubah posisi jadi duduk dan minum sebanyak yang ia sanggup.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ," Ia meletakkan botol minum di samping bantalnya dan kembali berbaring. Yoongi mengambil botolnya.

Dan hal itu datang lagi. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Cahaya lampu di belakangnya, Yoongi terlihat gelap dan Hoseok tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi presensinya sendiri sudah membuat Hoseok lega.

"Di mana yang lain?" Hoseok bertanya karena merasa perlu.

"Mereka akan pulang nanti," Menyisir poni. "Kau cukup istirahat sampai baikan. Aku akan mengurusmu."

Kata-kata itu menenangkan dan nadanya tangguh, menaungi. Mengingatkannya akan rumah, akan tenteram yang dibawanya, tapi juga musim semi, hangat angin dan teduh pohon. Hoseok mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi jauh di dalam, hanya itu yang dia butuhkan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak stres," Sang pria bermata mengantuk mendadak menasihati.

Yang lebih muda memprotes lemah, "Tidak, kok."

"Kau stres." Yoongi mengambil selimut _dongsaeng_ -nya, menyebarkannya pada Hoseok. "Istirahatlah. Hanya—aku hanya tidak mau kau mengalami apa yang kualami."

Familier datang pada Hoseok, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Yoongi pernah menyatakan itu sebelumnya dan sekarang ia kembali mengatakannya. Mungkin ia tahu Hoseok tak akan menanyakan, tapi bukan berarti Hoseok benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya.

Tapi yah, memang tidak, karena ia tidak merasa harus. Ia hanya menatap, karena itulah yang selalu Yoongi lakukan, dan Yoongi menatap balik.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi mengangkat kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku belum mandi."

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali. Tampak tidak terkesan.

"Kau mau mandi duluan, atau aku duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi," ujar Hoseok, tertawa perlahan.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi duluan, kau mandi setelahku."

Yoongi menertawai pernyataan memerintahnya sendiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok merasa aman untuk merengek pada orang selain keluarganya. Dan itu menuntun Hoseok pada sebuah kejutan, yang mana berupa rasa hangat di pelipisnya, Yoongi menyapu rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi, gestur Yoongi mengingatkannya pada rumah. Pada sentuhan keibuan yang mengusapnya tiap malam. Pada matahari tenggelam di garis langit, sentimen tenang yang ikut dengannya.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang," ujar Yoongi, menuruni kasur susun. "Nanti kupanggil kau kalau sudah selesai."

Hoseok tersenyum, memori sentuhan melekat di pikiran. Di belakang kepalanya, hanya satu pemikiran kecil yang _random_ , ia merasa lucu, bagaimana Yoongi bisa menjadi begitu penuh afeksi jika peduli.

Ketika Yoongi memanggilnya kemudian untuk mandi, ia menyebutnya Seokseok. Hoseok bertanya apa yang dia katakan, dan Yoongi berkata tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, menyuruhnya bangkit dari ranjang.

~ ᶋ ~

Choi Ikje benar-benar pergi.

Hoseok terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya itu terjadi. Betapa mudahnya sang CEO menerimanya. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka hari itu tidak singkat, tapi tetap saja.

Kekhawatirannya sebenarnya sederhana. Satu kepergian seringkali menuntun pada kepergian lainnya. Itu saja.

Kehilangan satu anggota di era _trainee_ bukan hal baru, Hoseok tahu betul—dia sendiri pernah meninggalkan sebuah perusahaan sebelumnya. Tapi Ikje adalah salah satu _trainee_ yang dipilih untuk lanjut, dari sekitar tiga puluh _trainee_ —ia pernah dengar dari Yoongi sebelumnya. Jadi, mungkin, ia hanya merasa bahwa itu sangat disayangkan.

Tapi Bangtan akan mendapat anggota baru. Audisi _Hit It_ ketiga sudah dimulai. Brosur sudah disebarkan. Orang-orang berpartisipasi.

Sayangnya sekitar waktu ini, Hoseok mulai sakit perut. Dan diare. Sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari penuh.

Awalnya, Hoseok berstres ria mengenai tugas yang Hyowon berikan. Memproduksi satu lagu penuh secara individu. Menulis ulang saja sudah sulit, apalagi memproduksi satu karya penuh. Hoseok benar-benar tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Hoseok, kau tampak lelah sekali," sapa Yoongi suatu siang.

"Aku mau mati saja."

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu."

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Ia mendorong kepala ke punggung kursi, mata tampak mati. Yoongi memutuskan untuk memainkan ponsel.

Pada akhirnya, mata Hoseok jatuh pada Yoongi di sebelahnya. Ia memanggil, " _Hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh, mata bertanya.

"Apakah kau ada waktu luang?"

" _Uh_ …," Yoongi membuat bebunyian menghirup. "Tentu, usai sekolah, sebelum pelatihan. Sekarang ini. Kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi memiringkan kepala, kembali membuat suara menghirup. "Kau ingin pergi-pergi?"

Jawaban Hoseok datang selepas berlalunya sekian kedipan penuh pikiran, "Rumah sakit." Jeda. "Kurasa aku sakit enteritis. Aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya."

Yoongi menatap, alis sedikit naik. Ia letakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantongnya, berdiri, dan menarik lengan Hoseok.

"Berdirilah dan ambil dompetmu. Ayo pergi."

Perut Hoseok menggeram. "Apa? Sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Tanpa sadar, lengan Hoseok menegang, tertangkap tanpa penjagaan.

"Ayo, berdirilah," Yoongi memaksa, menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok. "Aku akan menemanimu, jadi jangan khawatir."

Hoseok melihat wajah Yoongi. Menahan senyumnya, karena segala yang Yoongi lakukan, dengan wajah datarnya itu, ia merasa itu lucu.

Tapi ususnya menyuarakan protes, membuat badannya ngilu, jadi ia akhirnya berdiri.

~ ᶋ ~

Akhir-akhir ini, Hunchul sering pergi-pergi.

Donghyuk bilang mungkin Hunchul- _hyung_ menemui teman-temannya. Teman _underground_ -nya.

Siang itu termasuk salah satu kala itu. Hunchul pergi ke entah di mana dan Yoongi belum pulang dari sekolah, meninggalkan yang termuda berkumpul di asrama.

"Hunchul- _hyung_ memberiku pesan," Namjoon mengumumkan ke dua teman sebayanya yang sedang menonton televisi dengan tak tertariknya, "nanti ada yang datang mengantar ranjang baru."

"Berapa banyak ranjangnya?" Hoseok bertanya.

"Dua?" Namjoon melihat ponselnya lagi, memastikan. " _Yep_. Ada dua."

"Benar-benar terjadi," Donghyuk mendengus. "Kita akan dapat anggota baru."

Semuanya kumat menuju keheningan. Namjoon mengakhirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga sebaiknya pergi makan setelah ranjang-ranjang barunya tiba.

Itulah yang mereka lakukan, karena sudah jam tiga siang, walaupun _trainee_ - _trainee_ yang lebih tua belum kembali. _Mereka bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri,_ Namjoon bilang.

Di tengah makan, mereka lama bercakap, karena Donghyuk telah membukanya dengan: "Tidakkah menurut kalian Hunchul- _hyung_ akan keluar sebentar lagi?"

Wajah Namjoon jatuh pada pertanyaan yang jujur itu, sedangkan Hoseok murni kaget.

"Kau berani sekali mengatakannya," ucap Hoseok, mencoba mencegah topik serius dengan menertawainya.

"Aku serius. Dia pergi-pergi terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini. Aku rasa dia bakal mulai bolos pelatihan juga."

Namjoon memasukkan sebola nasi ke mulut, memilih untuk mengabaikan Donghyuk. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak mendepresikan diri untuk berpartisipasi dalam percakapan yang begitu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Namjoon? Soalnya, setahuku kau sudah mengenalnya dari lama," Donghyuk bertanya.

Namjoon menghela napas. "Dia punya hidup yang sulit, tapi kita juga begitu. Dia hebat di bidangnya, dan aku yakin dia bisa melakukan ' _idol things_ ' ini juga, tapi dia benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya."

Memikirkannya, Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa Namjoon selalu berusaha keras. Ada masa-masa di mana dia capek dengan semua itu dan memutuskan untuk istirahat, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Belum. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Donghyuk mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku setuju dengannya dalam beberapa hal, tapi menurutku … dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu … memberontak."

"Aku setuju," Hoseok mengomentari. "Aku mengerti, hidup _hip-hop_ , tapi ini dunia profesional juga."

Donghyuk menjawab, "Susah memang, menyeimbangi semuanya," Menjilati ujung sumpitnya. "Kita bahkan belum sepenuhnya jadi orang dewasa, tapi aku sudah merasa menjadi orang dewasa itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi," Namjoon menggumam.

Hoseok melihat ke arahnya. "Kau tidak tahu lagi?" tanyanya, menaruh sumpit di atas piring selesai makan.

"Aku kira kita dulunya tim yang hebat dan aku akan menikmati bekerja bersama kalian semua."

"Memang," Hoseok menegaskan, "kita masih tim yang hebat."

Perkataannya mengatraksi atensi kedua temannya. Mereka menatap Hoseok dan terdiam, Namjoon terlihat bagai antara tercengang atau secara internal mengatakan _apakah kau buta?_ pada Hoseok.

"Itulah yang kupercaya. Kita akan jadi tim yang hebat kalau kita berusaha keras dan meyakini itu."

Tatapan Namjoon melembut, lamat pada Hoseok sebelum ia meminum tehnya. Kemudian ia berkata, tidak lebih dari menggumam, "Kuharap bisa semudah itu."

"Perkataan terbaik hari ini," Donghyuk menyatakan, diikuti sebuah tawa kecil.

.

Hunchul kembali saat sore, tepat sebelum waktu pelatihan. Nada bicara Donghyuk datar dan ia tidak menoleh ketika menyapa sang _leader_.

Dan itu baru melintasi pikiran Hoseok juga ketika Hunchul bertanya, "Di mana Yoongi?"

Yoongi belum pernah terlambat kembali ke Seoul, dan kalaupun iya, Hoseok yakin dia akan meninggalkan pesan dalam bentuk apa pun. Ia sudah mengecek telepon genggamnya, dan tidak ada pesan darinya. Hoseok belum menanyakannya, kemudian berpikir mungkin sebaiknya langsung telepon daripada mengirim pesan, jadi dilakukannya. Lima kali. Semua tak terjawab.

Hoseok menerka, mungkin Yoongi ingin menetap di rumah. Mungkin dia tersangkut di masalah keluarga. Atau masalah di tempat kerja atau sekolah. Mungkin dia akan menelepon balik melihat ada panggilan yang tak terangkat.

Melewati tengah malam, sampai pelatihan selesai, sampai Hoseok mandi dan pergi tidur, tidak ada panggilan telepon. Atau tanda apa pun akan Yoongi.

Hoseok berpikir lagi, apa pun itu, apa pun kemungkinannya, itu bukan urusannya. Dan tidak seharusnya jadi urusannya.

~ ᶋ ~

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi masih menghilang.

Yang lainnya mulai khawatir, tapi mereka bilang, mereka bisa menunggu sampai besok lagi. Dan Hoseok sudah menyetujui.

Tetap saja, ia berusaha menelepon Yoongi secara konstan. Dan mengirim pesan.

Setelah makan siang, ketika Hoseok berbaring malas di ranjang, Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya.

Menyadarinya empat detik terlambat, Hoseok menyapa, "Halo, _hyung_?"

Awalnya dia tak mendapat respons apa pun. Setelah beberapa degupan berlalu, ia mendengar sesuatu, tak salah lagi bunyi kasur yang ditimpa, lalu suara benda padat menabrak ke sebuah permukaan. Kemudian hening.

Hoseok mendengarkan keras denyut jantungnya. Ia menunggu, bertanya-tanya apakah ia sebaiknya membuka mulut.

" _Hyung_?" Ia bertanya lagi, lebih lambat.

Yoongi menutup telepon.

.

Jelas, ada yang salah.

Hoseok hanya mengirim pesan pada Yoongi, menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja, tidak dibalas.

Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Yoongi bersikap, apa saja yang telah ia katakan. Sesuatu tentang tidak ingin Hoseok mengalami apa yang dialaminya.

Yoongi telah secara tak langsung menenangkan Hoseok ketika Hoseok sakit. Ia telah membawa Hoseok ke rumah sakit. Ia menuntun Hoseok selama pelatihan. Ia naik kereta kembali ke Seoul malam-malam hanya untuk menemani Hoseok yang bosan di ujung Desember. Ia selalu mengurusi para _trainee_.

Jadi kenapa Hoseok tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

Hoseok melepas _headset_ , berniat berhenti hanya berpikir tanpa bertindak. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, menanyai Namjoon di sampingnya, "Hei, apakah kau tahu di mana Yoongi- _hyung_ tinggal?"

Namjoon menaikkan alis. "Daegu?"

"Bukan, alamatnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Tapi mungkin di Big Hit ada datanya, sih." Ia menggulirkan pandangan ke Hoseok. "Tidak. Jangan bilang."

"Aku akan menemuinya. Mungkin aku akan kembali nanti malam, aku tidak tahu juga. Aku akan mengirim pesan ke siapa pun dari kalian."

"Hoseok, kita bisa menunggu. Dia mungkin ada masalah di rumah," kata Donghyuk.

"Ia mengangkat teleponku hanya untuk diam saja. Dia bahkan tidak langsung menutup teleponnya."

Namjoon dan Donghyuk bertukar tatap mata, keduanya tak mengatakan apa pun. Hoseok pergi mengambil tasnya dan barang-barang yang penting dibawa.

Sebelum ia pergi, ia menyuruh kedua temannya dari ruang utama untuk memberi tahu pelatih-pelatih mereka ke mana ia pergi, dan Namjoon menjawab, _jangan lupa kabari kami._

~ ᶋ ~

Mencari rumah Yoongi tidak mudah. Meminta alamatnya, naik kereta, mencari-cari rumahnya, dia akhirnya tiba pukul lima sore hari.

Ia hampir berlutut putus asa ketika menekan bel entah berapa kali dan terpaksa menunggu hampir setengah jam.

Ia mengecek nomor rumah itu lagi. Sudah benar. Jalannya, harusnya benar kalau sang supir dan orang-orang yang ia tanyai di jalan tidak salah.

"Siapa kamu?"

Suara itu dari seorang wanita di belakang Hoseok. Kaget, Hoseok impulsif bertanya, "Apakah Anda tinggal di rumah ini?"

"Iya."

"S-Saya ingin menemui Yoongi- _hyung_ ," ucap Hoseok, menegang ditatap mata yang curiga, "Saya _trainee_ untuk Big Hit sepertinya. Dia belum kembali sejak kemarin dan dia … belum menjawab pesan dan telepon dari kami."

Jawaban selanjutnya menjadi kejutan yang tak menyenangkan bagi Hoseok.

"Yoongi di rumah? Aku tidak melihatnya kemarin."

Jari Hoseok tersentak.

Wanita itu, yang rupanya ibu Yoongi, menawarkan Hoseok untuk masuk dan bicara. Hoseok menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui, termasuk panggilan yang terjawab. Tangan sang wanita bergetar, mungkin memikirkan probabilitas terburuk. Hoseok menelan ludah saat sang wanita menelepon ayah Yoongi untuk membawakan kabar buruk itu, tapi tak dijawab.

Bunyi kasur yang ditimpa tadi membuat Hoseok penasaran. Sekali terlintas di pikirannya bahwa itu adalah Yoongi di kamarnya.

Jadi ia bertanya, "Bisakah kita periksa kamarnya?"

Ibu Yoongi menatapnya, mengerjap sebelum menjawab, "Tentu. Aku jarang ke kamarnya, jadi aku tidak begitu terpikir melakukannya."

Hoseok meninggalkan tas dan ponselnya di ruang tamu untuk membersihkan kecurigaan dan naik ke lantai dua dengan ibu Yoongi menuntun. Kamarnya ditutup. Ibu Yoongi mengetuk pintu, memanggil nama Yoongi berkali-kali.

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara sama sekali.

"Yoongi, aku akan masuk," Sang ibu berkata, membuka pintu yang untungnya tak dikunci.

Bunyi telepon masuk mengudara. Ayah Yoongi menelepon balik sang ibu.

"Aku akan menjawab ini dulu," kata wanita itu. "Kau bisa masuk."

Hoseok memaksakan senyum lemah dan mengiyakan sebelum masuk.

Kamar itu kosong. Ada satu _single bed_ di satu sudut dan meja, rak-rak berisi komik dan CD, lemari pakaian, serta lemari biasa di satu sisi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Ia menyapa ragu-ragu.

Ia menghampiri kasur. Melihat sebuah telepon genggam yang mungkin milik Yoongi.

Lalu ia menggulirkan tatapan ke arah kanannya. Ada pintu dengan celah ventilasi dibiarkan terbuka. Ia melihat ubin lantai yang tampak sesuai untuk kamar mandi.

Seraya dadanya menyempit, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dingin ke pintu itu. Mendorong pintu dengan lambat, ia mendengar suara yang lemah dan serak, "Jangan ke sini."

Namun, Hoseok sudah melangkah masuk.

Di sana, di sudut kamar mandi yang sempit, Yoongi duduk di lantai yang kering. Wajah pucat tak sehat. Mata merah dan berkaca-kaca, tidak pada Hoseok. Kaki dan tangan gemetar.

"Yoon—"

"Jangan kau berani mendekat!" pekik Yoongi.

Kala itu, mata Hoseok melebar. Pada gertak di gigi Yoongi. Pada pasang mata yang tertutup rapat. Pada noda merah di lengan dan pergelangan tangannya. Pada kebenaran yang menyala di kepalanya, mencabik dadanya.

 _Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang kualami._

 _Ini_ -lah yang Yoongi alami.

~ ᶋ ~


	4. PROLOGUE: Butterfly (3)

_Ini_ -lah yang Yoongi alami.

Hoseok menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perutnya serasa teraduk, bawah rangka rusuk serasa rusuh. Ia merasa rapuh dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Serapuh apa pemuda di hadapannya sekarang, ia tidak tahu.

Ia mengambil langkah ragu. Dengan hati-hati, supaya Yoongi tidak mendengarnya. Perlahan ia berlutut di hadapan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, satu tangan mengikuti insting, meraih lengan atas Yoongi yang gemetar.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau terluka," Hoseok berkata, suara kecil, hampir bergetar.

Mata Yoongi mengerjap terbuka. Panik mendera, ia berseru, "Tidak!"

Yang lebih muda didorong ke belakang, membuatnya terjatuh keras di lantai. Ia melenguh.

Perlahan dalam tremor, di antara lengan yang menutupi wajah pucat dan engahan depresi, mata Yoongi menyita Hoseok. Hoseok mencoba menghampirinya lagi, dengan lambat—terlalu cepat bagi mata merah Yoongi. Tersentak, Yoongi menutup mata, takut.

" _Hyung_ —"

Yoongi memotongnya, suara pecah nan serak, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Helai bulu mata Hoseok menyapu pipi atasnya ketika ia mengerjap. Segelintir detak jantung berlalu sebelum bibir itu membuka hendak berucap, tetapi ibu Yoongi masuk sebelum kata-kata sempat dilepas. Sang anak menyadarinya, dan langsung menendang Hoseok.

"Keluar!"

Ibu Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama terkejut. Wanita itu menaikkan suaranya, "Yoongi—"

"Kubilang keluar!"

Hoseok melihat destruksi dalam pasang mata bengkak itu. Melihat kegelapan intens yang dibentuk belitan benang yang butuh diurai. Yang butuh jawaban yang tidak diinginkan, karena yang diinginkannya hanya meremuk dan menghancurkan.

Hal-hal itu menawan pikiran Hoseok dalam syok sebelum Yoongi mendorongnya keluar, mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

~ ᶋ ~

Yoongi adalah insan yang persisten. Bahkan lebih demikian ketika ia depresi.

Hoseok merasa itu adalah hal yang bahaya—Yoongi di luar pikiran normalnya. Seberapa kerasnya mungkin orang tua Yoongi dalam menghadapi ini, ia tidak tahu, dan ia takut. Bukan urusannya, memang, tapi kadang orang-orang yang lebih tua tidak bisa memahami pentingnya tidak memberatkan anak yang depresi. Dan mereka sering berakhir melampiaskan amarah, meremehkan efeknya.

Lagi pula, Hoseok terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam mata Yoongi. Komplikasinya dan betapa gelapnya.

 _Kenapa kau di sini?_

Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu. Tetapi yang mungkin ia tahu adalah diamnya Yoongi saat Hoseok mendekatinya, bukannya langsung mengusirnya dan mengunci diri. Mempertanyakan Hoseok bagai menginterogasi tawaran bantuan, bukan menepisnya sepuluh meter ke bawah tanah.

Ibu Yoongi terus berusaha membuat Yoongi menjawabnya. Melihatnya, Hoseok merasa kasihan.

Dengan satu embusan napas panjang, wanita itu mundur, beristirahat. Ia menghampiri Hoseok, memaksakan senyum, berkata, "Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas perbuatannya." Ia lihat jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Ah, sudah mau malam! Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke Seoul sebelum kemalaman."

Hoseok menggeleng, menekan sudut-sudut mulutnya supaya naik. "Aku sudah memberi tahu _trainee-trainee_ lain aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia akan memberi Namjoon atau Donghyuk pesan setelah ini. "Kalau tidak berkeberatan, bolehkah aku menginap di sini saja?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja boleh. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar kakaknya. Terima kasih banyak sudah datang ke sini."

Hoseok benar-benar ingin bertepuk tangan atas kesabarannya. Mungkin kekuatan memang basis dari semua wanita. Ia melebarkan senyum, berharap bisa menyemangati wanita itu.

Ketika ayah Yoongi pulang, ia berusaha berbicara dengan anak lelakinya itu juga. Tapi semuanya tidak berhasil, dan orang tuanya mengakhiri usahanya hari itu.

Malam itu, jam setengah sembilan, Hoseok masuk ke kamar Yoongi, menyalakan lampu, dan melangkah tanpa suara ke arah kamar mandi yang dikunci. Ia menatap pintu itu dan melayangkan tatapan pada celah-celah pintu dari atas. Melihat punggung Yoongi bertumpu di situ, ia menelan ludah.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Hoseok memulai, tanpa sengaja membuat suaranya sedikit lebih besar dari intensinya. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan lanjut berkata, "Kau di sana?"

Hoseok menunggu. Bunyi embusan napasnya yang konstan menunggu. Jam yang berdetak menunggu.

Ia menghela napas dari hidung. Mengabari secara cuma-cuma, "Ini Hoseok."

Ia menatap ventilasi pintu itu lagi. Melihat pola kotak lantai kamar mandi. Yoongi telah menggeser diri dari pintu.

Di sinilah Hoseok, di sudut kamar yang temaram, di bawah atap rumah yang bukan miliknya, di kota yang asing baginya, kaki tertekuk dan dagu menumpu telapak tangan. Ia membawa dirinya sendiri ke sini. Hanya untuk menunggu hal yang tak berguna, bukannya berkeringat oleh latihan dan mengurus masa depannya sendiri.

Matanya menurun, setengah menyesal. Ia berbisik, "Malam."

Ia berdiri, lalu bergeming. Menunggu sedikit lebih lama tanpa basis yang konkret.

Ia mendengar pintu itu dibuka kuncinya, membelah tajam suara reguler tik dan tok. Pintu itu dibuka, hanya untuk menemukan Hoseok berdiri di depannya. Hoseok siap menahan pintunya supaya tetap dibuka, tapi Yoongi sendiri tidak menutupnya. Yoongi terkesiap melihat presensi Hoseok.

Yoongi membuka mulut, hendak berbicara, tapi berujung terbatuk. Dia pasti kekurangan air. Hoseok segera menepuk pundaknya, menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa Yoongi gemetaran di bawah sentuhannya. Hoseok menggeser jarinya turun ke siku, memberi kontak ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ," Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, tidak pada Hoseok, dan tidak pada Yoongi. Tapi tetap dia ucapkan. "Aku di sini."

Udara mencekat pangkal tenggorokannya. Kata-kata itu terasa terlalu aneh untuk diucapkan langsung.

Yoongi bergerak mundur menghindari kontak fisik. Hoseok mafhum. Mundur satu langkah. Meneguk ludah karena masih merasa asing dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dengan betapa kakunya rasanya lidahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Serak pada suaranya menyakitkan untuk didengar. Hoseok mencoba menggulirkan tatapan pada mata Yoongi. Goyah di bawah tatapan, Yoongi melihat ke arah lain dengan gemetar.

"… Untuk menemuimu."

Pahit kembali menyebar di mulutnya, pertanda pemberontakan tubuhnya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ketika lelaki di depannya tak mampu menjaga dirinya di bawah kontrol. Tidak ketika ia tahu bahwa Yoongi butuh bantuan.

Yoongi mengucapkan sesuatu perlahan. Hoseok terlambat menyadarinya.

"Geser," Yoongi mengulang. Tebal dengan kekelaman, serak parah.

Hoseok menurut dan bergeser, melihatnya dengan khawatir. Lutut Yoongi mengkhianati pemiliknya, bergemetar terlalu banyak, menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Ini—Hoseok tidak bisa lebih khawatir dari ini.

Ia menangkup lengan Yoongi. Membantunya berdiri dan berguling di kasur. Berjongkok di samping kasur, menunggu Yoongi menyamankan diri.

Hoseok tersenyum, sebagian kecil dirinya lega. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, apa pun, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menolak melihat Hoseok. Menolak menjawab.

"Kau tidak seharusnya di sini," Ia menggumam, suara kecil, hampir seperti bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku di sini."

Jawaban itu datang tanpa melewati sedetik pun. Hoseok mencoba menjaga suaranya lembut. Menenangkan. Menyamankan. Seperti Yoongi selama ini.

Getar di tangan Yoongi yang penuh luka bertambah. Hoseok hampir melupakan luka itu. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, berharap menemukan apa pun yang dapat membantu. Menemukan botol alkohol, iodin, dan sekotak tisu, ia berjalan dan mengambilnya.

Ia tahu Yoongi tidak melihatnya. Baguslah, karena Yoongi tidak perlu tahu Hoseok sedang berusaha membersihkan lukanya.

Yoongi tersentak merasakan substansi dingin menyentuh luka. "Apa—"

"Nanti ketahuan orang tuamu."

Alasan yang lemah, karena luka tidak bisa hilang dalam satu malam. Tapi Yoongi membiarkannya.

Hoseok memerhatikan bagaimana Yoongi makin bergetar. Bukan hanya tangannya, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah sehabis berdiri dihujani salju tanpa mantel.

Isakan lemah mengapung di udara. Naik turun pada langit-langit dan lampu yang remang. Mata Hoseok membesar menyadarinya dan berhenti menekan kapas pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

Beberapa isakan berlalu sampai akhirnya mereda dan suara Yoongi kembali.

"… Pergilah."

Hoseok tidak mendengar kata-kata kontradiktif di bawahnya: _jangan tinggalkan aku._

Jadi, ia tutup botol iodin dan dikembalikannya ke tempatnya. Melempar tatapan terakhir pada Yoongi yang memunggunginya.

Hoseok menurunkan kepala. Merapatkan jemari membentuk kepal. Gigi menggesek satu sama lain di belakang bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Ia membalik badan. Berjalan mendekat, langkah kaki sesenyap tengah malam. Ia mengulur tangan, membelai punggung Yoongi dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Tentatif. Dengan mata segelap arang menurun.

"Tidur nyenyak, _hyung_."

Tremor di kaki tangan Yoongi meningkat dua detik, lalu menurun dramatis menuju lenyap. Hoseok tidak menyadarinya, karena ia berjalan pergi mematikan lampu.

~ ᶋ ~

Hoseok hanya sungguh bersyukur esok harinya hari Minggu. Karenanya ia bisa bersikeras menemani Yoongi.

Tidak memiliki kegiatan membuat Hoseok terlalu banyak berpikir. Imaji Yoongi dalam kesusahannya terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu perhatian tapi begitu kacau di dalamnya. Senyap memang Yoongi biasanya, tapi tenang ia dalam diamnya. Sekarang Yoongi dipenuhi takut yang merembes melalui tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang merah. Ia gemetaran seolah akan pecah kapan saja; takut begitu jelas bahkan dalam napasnya. Rapuh, itulah Yoongi sekarang.

Mungkin—hanya mungkin, Yoongi sudah serapuh itulah sepanjang hidupnya.

Hoseok sangat familiar dengan kerapuhan. Mungkin ia tidak pernah sehancur Yoongi, tapi ia pernah merasa hancur sampai butuh waktu panjang untuk memungut serpihan-serpihan dan membangun dirinya lagi. Berbagai macam hal menumpuk dalam dirinya, setiap saat, mencipta garis retak pada dinding yang masih belum sembuh.

Ia pernah merasa terpuruk sampai menangis ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan teknik _dance_ tertentu waktu itu. Ia begitu stres di kala ia mendadak tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat _basic_ —dia sudah menekuni _dance_ selama bertahun0-tahun, kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang simpel? Ia tertekan oleh kritik, oleh orang-orang yang menilai tanpa tahu seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha.

Dan cinta, tentu. Cinta pernah menghancurkan mayoritas manusia. Hoseok bukan pengecualian. Seberapa buruknya ia sebagai _orang_ , sampai ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu yang berpindah ke rangkulan anak lelaki lain? Hal itu membuatnya frustrasi, tapi sekarang Hoseok sudah melupakannya. Tetap saja, melupakannya tidak termasuk takut menjadi payah, dan bersikap perfeksionistik di segala hal yang ia lakukan.

Lagi pula, apakah saling mengerti itu alasan yang cukup bagus untuk mengabaikan kebutuhannya sendiri lalu mengurus orang yang ia mengerti itu?

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi hari itu, Hoseok menerima pesan dari Namjoon. Konversasi yang berlanjut dari situ sama sekali tidak membantu—Namjoon menanyai bagaimana kabar Yoongi dan memberi tahu Hoseok jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Terkecuali ketika Namjoon berkata, _kau terlalu baik, Hoseok. Tapi terima kasih._

Itu membuat Hoseok lebih tak berkeberatan. Mengangkat sefragmen keccil beban di atas bahunya.

Menolong orang lain tidak pernah buruk, Hoseok tahu. Ia hanya berharap pemikiran itu bisa cukup melegakannya untuk menetap. Karena—dia sudah melihat sendiri. Melihat Yoongi berjalan ke luar kamar mandi ketika Hoseok berbicara padanya, tapi tidak ketika orang tuanya yang melakukan. Melihat Yoongi takut lebih sedikit dalam presensi Hoseok. Tidak mendengar protes maupun bentakan darinya.

Ibu Yoongi mengandalkan Hoseok ketika Hoseok memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah berbicara dengan anaknya dan Yoongi telah keluar dari kamar mandi semalam. Ia meminta Hoseok untuk menghibur Yoongi dan membawakannya makan siang, suaranya hampir putus asa.

Diminta tolong mungkin adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Hoseok melunak, karena ia benar-benar tidak pernah bisa menolak. Tidak ketika ibu Yoongi bersikap begitu sopan dan penuh khawatir.

Lagi pula, ini untuk Yoongi. Hoseok cukup yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin tidak dalam sedetik, tapi ia akan berusaha membuat progres.

Hoseok hendak mengetuk pintu ketika ia mendengar suara-suara di dalam kamar. Itu suara Yoongi, masih kering dan serak seperti semalam. Hoseok menajamkan telinga, mendengar Yoongi berbincang dengan seseorang, mungkin melalui telepon. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, dengan cermat mendengar, menanti apa pun yang terdengar seperti akhir percakapan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai hening menguasai kamar itu. Hoseok pun mengetuk pintu.

" _Hyung_ ," Hoseok membasahi bibir sekilas, "bolehkah aku masuk?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Bukan hal baru.

"Aku masuk," kata Hoseok, lalu ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati.

Ia dipertemukan dengan gelap. Instingtif, ia meraih saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Yoongi sedang berbaring di ranjang, badan menghadap keatas, selimut berkerut berantakan.

"Maaf," ucap Hoseok seraya menutup pintu dengan punggungnya. "Aku membawakan makan siangmu. Kuharap setidaknya kau makan siang, _hyung_."

Yoongi sedang menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. Hoseok merasa bersalah. Ia menunggu, melihat Yoongi menghadap ke arah lain, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh. Melihat roti yang tak tersentuh di meja samping ranjang. Menghampirinya, dan menyusun makanan di meja itu. Lalu melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Apakah kau sudah mau berbicara, _hyung_?" Hoseok bertanya pelan, suara yang dikeluarkan sekecil yang ia bisa. "Aku di sini mendengarkan."

Hoseok hanya bisa mendengarkan. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa dia lakukan. Kalaupun Yoongi meminta lebih, Hoseok bersedia mengabulkan, karena membuat Yoongi melakukan atau meminta apa pun saja sudah sulit.

"Pernahkah kau seperti ini?"

Hoseok tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang digumamkan itu. Tidak disangkanya, Yoongi melepas diri dari selimut dan berbalik ke Hoseok—walaupun segera mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Maksudmu…," Hoseok mengambil satu langkah ragu mendekati Yoongi, "sepertimu, _hyung_?"

Hoseok tidak bermaksud buruk dengan kata-kata itu, tapi kedua mata kecil nan bengkak itu tampak tertangkap oleh takut. Ia menghampiri kasur, menduduki ujungnya.

"Ku-kurasa yang kualami tidak sekeras yang kaualami," Hoseok memulai, "tapi ya, pernah."

Melalui poninya, Hoseok memantapkan tatapan turun ke Yoongi. Menyaksikan bagaimana pasang iris jelaga lain ragu-ragu mengalir ke miliknya.

Hoseok menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya melihatnya.

"Ini konyol, tapi," Hoseok memindahkan tatapan ke bawah, "kurasa kita lumayan mirip, _hyung_?"

Dengan lembut ia naikkan kembali tatapannya, menemui Yoongi yang masih memaku mata padanya.

"Memang."

Persetujuan itu diantarkan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Memberi kelegaan pada Hoseok yang masih tersenyum. Dan mereka menghabiskan hening menatap satu sama lain, dengan Yoongi konstan tersentak kecil dalam gugup. Hoseok sama sekali tidak keberatan mengikuti langkah Yoongi—menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

Yoongi berpejam. Hoseok menunggu.

Datanglah suaranya, mendorong keluar sunyi ke luar pintu, diikuti tajam embusan napas: "Hoseok."

Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, manik itu menunjukkan kaca gelap hendak pecah. Awan gempal sebelum hujan badai berat. Gelap dan kelam yang Hoseok ragukan sedetik untuk dilalui dan meraih Yoongi di sisi lainnya.

" _Hyung_ -ku menelepon," Yoongi melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya."

Yoongi menarik napas panjang, lalu bergemetar mengembuskan.

"Dia bilang," Jeda. "Dia percaya padaku, pada musik yang kubuat…, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi." Ia kembali menutup mata. "Dia percaya … grup ini akan berhasil."

Hoseok melepas napas yang ia tak sadar ditahannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa," Yoongi menolehkan kepala, menenggelamkannya di bantal, suara menggigil tak terkendali. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya diriku sendiri lagi."

Hujan pun turun di entitas muram Yoongi, dan Hoseok bisa merasakannya membasahinya. Merasakan cakaran ngilu di bawah tulang rusuknya. Dingin meracuni sumsumnya.

Hoseok merasakan tubuhnya kebas melihat Yoongi. Melihat bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua itu mencengkeram seprai terlalu kuat. Melihat bagaimana butir-butir air mata berenang di wajahnya. Melihat sedalam apa Yoongi menderita.

Ia memahaminya, sangat memahaminya. Tidak mempercayai diri sendiri—dia tahu seberapa menyakitkannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa itulah risiko yang diambil ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang seniman, menjadi seseorang yang berada di luar hal-hal konvensional. Tekanan dari luar, tekanan yang diberikannya kepada dirinya sendiri, pemahaman bahwa dia tidak akan pernah cukup…, ia langsung tahu, hal-hal itulah yang menyakitkan Yoongi. Karena mereka pelakon seni.

Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia berhasil mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkannya dengan hati-hati di atas bahu Yoongi. Memberi usapan lemah terputus-putus. Membagi kehangatannya.

Yoongi membuang muka. Menolak melihat ke arah Hoseok. Menolak ditemani di keadaannya yang terpuruk. Namun menyandarkan diri pada penenangan yang Hoseok ulurkan.

Melihat berkurangnya sentakan yang Yoongi alami dari kontak fisik, Hoseok terus membelai sisi lehernya. Helai kecil rambut di tengkuknya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," kata yang lebih muda, dengan kebaikan di nadanya yang dia tak tahu bisa dia ekspresikan, "Kau baik-baik saja. Kau bisa tidur dan istirahat sejenak."

Mereka berdua tahu itu bohong. Tapi keduanya tahu hanya itulah kata-kata yang telinga mereka ingin dengarkan. Dan Hoseok bersungguh-sungguh. Yoongi baik-baik saja. Lebih dari baik-baik saja.

Yang lebih tua mulai terisak. Ia menyembunyikannya dengan meringkuk diri, menjauhi Hoseok. Tapi dia tidak menolak apa pun. Ia menerima segala yang Hoseok katakan dan lakukan.

Bagi Hoseok, hanya itulah yang ia butuhkan.

~ ᶋ ~

 _You're just like a butterfly._

 _From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?_

 _You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect._

 _Your light touches, I forget the reality at once._

Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya.

Semuanya karena dia yang terlalu percaya diri.

Ia terhina dengan cara terburuk. Dia yang membuat dirinya sendiri dipermalukan. Terlalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil kesempatan yang ia awalnya kira bagus. Menganggap dirinya setinggi gedung-gedung yang mencakar langit Seoul. Semua itu dihadapkan ke realitas, tampil di hadapan dua pasang mata yang menginjaknya.

Dia tetap melaksanakan, melangkah ke tengah panggung, tidak menghentikan diri. Kenapa? Marah dalam kehinaan? Perlindungan diri? Keinginan untuk diakui?

Salahkah dia? Apa yang membuatnya salah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu datang terlambat, ketika dia sudah hendak selesai. Membara ketika ia berjalan pergi gemetaran. Ia menyaksikan tangannya bergetar, berusaha menghentikannya, mencengkeramnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Mencakarnya.

Ia memaki perlahan, lalu berteriak. Tapi dia bisa merasakan. Berbagai pasang mata melihat. Orang-orang di jalan berbisik membicarakan.

Dan tremor di tungkainya bertambah. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil menyembunyikan diri di bawah _hoodie_ -nya, menyingkir dari keramaian sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Entah bagaimana mencapai rumah. Ia membenci dua orang audiens yang mengejeknya dari mata mereka. Ia membenci semua orang yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah berbangga pada dirinya yang tak ada apa-apanya. Membenci kenaifannya telah mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Membenci fakta bahwa dirinya hidup.

Suara-suara beresonansi di telinganya. Penghinaan berdering nyaring. Hampir jatuh dari tangga, ia berhasil mencapai kamarnya. Memerangkap diri sampai satu hari lewat begitu saja. Membunuh pikirannya. Memungut kembali sanitas hanya untuk ditampar realitas, lagi dan lagi. Layaknya ditenggelamkan paksa berkali-kali kepalanya di air.

Lalu ia tak sengaja menimpa telepon genggamnya. Tak sengaja menerima panggilan telepon.

 _"Halo,_ hyung _?"_

Yoongi bergidik. Ia takut. Takut akan semua suara yang bukan miliknya. Takut akan semua presensi yang bukan dirinya.

Ia menarik diri terlalu cepat, kepala menumbur dinding akibatnya. Tumburan itu bagai tabrakan realitas lainnya baginya. Yoongi tidak punya tempat melarikan diri. Semua orang di bumi akan menjatuhkannya.

 _"_ Hyung _?"_

Dengan gemetar, menggigil dari dinginnya dunia luar yang berusaha merasukinya, jarinya menekan layar ponsel, mengakhiri panggilan telepon. Lalu ia turun ranjang. Melangkah ke kamar mandi. Langsung terjatuh.

Satu-satunya hal baik yang bisa didapatkannya adalah tidur singkat.

Dan titik balik.

 _Dia_ adalah titik baliknya. Yang datang padanya murni karena cemas. Yang menetap bersamanya. Yang menuntunnya merasa lebih aman berlelap.

Dia adalah cahaya dalam gulita gelap Yoongi.

Ia adalah solusi yang Yoongi pinta.

~ ᶋ ~

Di kali selanjutnya ia membuka mata, Hoseok disambut pinggang pegal. Ia melenguh merasakan sakitnya, diperingati keras bahwa tidur di samping ranjang dan bukan di atasnya adalah ide buruk.

Ruangan itu masih remang-remang di bawah terang lampu yang buram. Jam dinding berdetak. Hoseok menatap jam dinding itu, lambat-lambat mengumpulkan ingatan, dan menghitung. Dua jam tidur.

Ia mendengar suara-suara lemah dari perpindahan kecil di atas ranjang. Yoongi menyeret diri di atas kasur, membalik badan ke arah Hoseok. Terkejut melihat Hoseok, ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Hoseok bergerak mengikuti matanya. Tersenyum. Yoongi mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau—sedang apa?"

"Membuatmu merasa lebih baik, semoga," jawab Hoseok, suara kering.

Yoongi terkejut. Ia mendengus, menghadap ke atas. "Kau berharap aku bereaksi bagaimana?" Ia menutup keningnya dengan punggung tangan. Hoseok melihatnya bergetar saat Yoongi kembali berkata, "Kaukira kau bisa melaluiku dengan semua ini?"

Dan ada yang mengalir, sesuatu mengalir, entah bagaimana berujung pada Yoongi menatap Hoseok. Di matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya di sini.

Hoseok yakin itu dimaksudkan untuk menekannya, tapi dia tidak merasa tertekan. Merasakan tensi suasana, ia memilih berdiam.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau kira kau mengenalku?"

Hoseok mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja."

"Kau salah," Yoongi terbatuk, parau. "Kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali."

Senyap datang, bersuasana membingungkan dan dipenuhi pikiran yang melayang-layang. Hoseok berusaha mengartikan kata-katanya, "Kau butuh waktu sendiri?"

"Lebih dari itu. Aku tidak butuh kau ikut campur."

Hoseok menatap. Karena dia tidak yakin dia mendengarnya benar. Ia mengamati. Tatapan tajam di mata Yoongi. Melintas ke kaku di gesturnya. Lalu menemukan sesuatu di bawah pandangan Yoongi yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Rasa takut.

Langit tengah bersungut di luar, bagai sehabis dipanggil paksa. Angin mengetuk sesekali di jendela kamar. Di tengah musim semi ini, hujan akan datang.

" _Hyung_ ," kata Hoseok seperti berbisik, "kau membuatnya sulit untuk dirimu sendiri."

Yoongi melepas napas panjang.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mau menanganinya sendiri." Menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku _bisa_ menanganinya sendiri."

Butir hujan pertama menabrak kaca jendela.

Dengan tremor yang menguasai Yoongi di sini dan situ, Hoseok tidak terlalu yakin. Ia menggumam dengan kejujuran yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh anak kecil yang murni, "Aku ingin bisa membantumu."

 _Membantu. Hoseok ingin membantu._

Yoongi menyerap kata-kata itu. Kelopak matanya mendepresi, menunjukkan hanya setengah bola matanya.

Tentu Hoseok tahu apa maksudnya _membantu_. Itu berarti menjadi terikat pada Yoongi, menjadi target dari segala sakitnya, menjadi pertolongan temporer yang tidak dapat memperbaiki, menjadi seseorang yang diharapkan untuk selalu menghiburnya, membuatnya nyaman, menuntunnya, dihadapkan pada penolakan dan kata-kata egosentris yang menyakitkan, dengan hasil positif yang tidak definit. Itu berarti mengabaikan dirinya sendiri untuk jangka waktu yang tak terhingga dan mengambil tanggung jawab yang tidak perlu. Tapi Hoseok ingin _membantu_ , dan itu berarti dia memercayai adanya kesempatan untuk peningkatan. Memercayai. Mengharapkan. Itu hanya harapan.

Kata-kata itu hanya bentuk harapan. Harapan yang dibebankan ke punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bereaksi, tidak memberi reaksi apa pun. Hoseok melihat peralihan subtil itu terjadi. Ada perubahan perlahan, pembangunan dinding yang lambat.

Hoseok tidak bisa masuk, walaupun dinding itu begitu rapuh. Yoongi tidak mengizinkan, dan Hoseok tidak akan memaksanya.

Sisa waktunya dipakainya mencoba melalui dinding itu, dan selama itulah Yoongi tetap diam, mengurung diri di sisi sana.

~ ᶋ ~

 _It's like a wind that gently strokes me,_

 _It's like a dust that gently drifts along._

 _You're there, but for some reason I can't reach you, stop._

 _You, who's like a dream, are a butterfly high to me._

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok kembali ke Seoul. Yoongi ikut dengannya tanpa sepatah kata pun dengan mata sungguh bengkak dia hampir tak dapat dikenali.

Hoseok khawatir, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia mungkin hanya bisa menahan _trainee_ lain menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan riskan langsung ke Yoongi dan mengawasi progres Yoongi. Ia masih punya tanggung jawabnya sendiri untuk dikerjakan sebagai seorang _trainee_.

Saat mereka kembali ke asrama, ternyata sudah ada anggota baru. Sang _trainee_ baru memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jin Hyosang. Dia lebih tua dari Hoseok dua tahun. Ia lelaki yang tampan dengan alis berisi tebal dan bentuk mata bagus. Ia diterima sebagai _rapper_. Hoseok memperkenalkan dirinya dan Yoongi, berusaha membuat kesan baik sambil berusaha sebisanya menghindarkan Yoongi dari interaksi sosial. Tapi Yoongi mengejutkannya dengan bersikap kurang lebih seperti biasa, menyambut sang _trainee_ tambahan dengan baik dalam caranya sendiri, hanya sikapnya tampak lebih seperti _bad mood_.

Sesuatu berputar di kepala Hoseok. Kenyataan yang sedih, pikirnya. Sedih harus berpura-pura dan mengunci dirimu sendiri di balik jeruji di dalam sana. Dunia luar tidak bertoleransi, dan yang sadar harus beradaptasi. Yoongi sadar, sangat sadar akan itu.

Hoseok menggeser pemikiran itu. Yoongi tidak baik-baik saja, tapi dia bisa _bertahan_.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok, apa yang terjadi?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang datang hari itu, mengekspresikan kelakuan cemas Namjoon dalam kata-kata.

Hoseok menghela napas, meneguk air minum banyak-banyak, lalu mengusap sudut bibir.

Keduanya sedang duduk di kafe dekat apartemen mereka. Yang lain terlalu capek untuk ikut dengan mereka, tapi Namjoon sedang mengidam parah _latte_ yang manis dan Hoseok cukup baik untuk menemani. Hari sudah mendekati tengah malam, udara dingin dan angin mengembus ke segala arah, lampu pinggir jalan bercermin di atas aspal gelap. Hoseok menatap lampu jalan yang tinggi itu melalui jendela yang agak kabur, membenam diri lebih dalam di kursinya yang tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu juga. Dia menolak memberi tahu."

Namjoon menggaruk satu sisi lehernya. "Tapi dia kelihatannya lumayan baik-baik saja sekarang, ya? Seperti biasa. Seperti kakek-kakek tukang marah."

Hoseok melepas napas panjang berbau lelah. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia dua hari lalu."

"Bagaimana dia memangnya?"

Hoseok ragu sejenak, mencoba mencari jalan pintas menjelaskan tanpa terlalu eksplisit. "Joon, kau melihat tangannya tidak?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Seingatku dia bilang dia tidak sengaja melukai tangannya dengan pensil."

"Tidakkah menurutmu matanya terlalu bengkak waktu kami kembali ke Seoul?"

Mengangkat bahu. "Matanya memang selalu sipit sejauh yang kutahu."

Hoseok mengerang kesal. Namjoon kecewa candaannya tidak membuah tawa, menutupinya dengan menyodorkan Hoseok minumannya. Hoseok menyesapnya. _Oh, enak juga,_ ujarnya. Namjoon menyeringai, _ya kan._

"Namjoon, kurasa … Yoongi sedang ada masalah serius. Ajaib menurutku dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa begitu hari ini, tapi saat kulihat lagi, dia jelas masih belum baik-baik saja."

Yoongi hanya menyelipkan tanda-tanda terkecil, tapi gestur-gestur itu tidak lepas dari mata Hoseok. Ia masih bergemetar saat berbincang. Ia selalu berjalan di belakang mereka semua. Ketika Hoseok menoleh untuk melihatnya, Yoongi akan tersentak kecil. Yoongi selalu menyembunyikan diri, dan Hoseok hanya bisa menyaksikannya gemetar, mengabaikan cengkeraman keras di dalam tulangnya.

Namjoon memberinya tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh dan siap. "Kalau menurutmu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, ceritakanlah."

"Ya, aku sedang memberitahumu." Hoseok memberi jeda, mata mengelilingi kafe yang bersuasana mengantuk itu. Beberapa orang di sana semmuanya bangun, sibuk dengan laptop atau pasangan masing-masing. Musik lambat nan teredam mengapung di udara. Ia melihat sekilas menu di dinding dan furnitur-furnitur warna cokelat—meja, kursi, dan foto-foto biji kopi dan gelas.

Ia mengumpulkan kata-kata dan akhirnya berujar, "Kurasa Yoongi sedang mengalami depresi berat dan fobia sosial."

Namjoon bergeming, membiarkan sunyi menari di atas meja di tengah keduanya.

Hoseok mengingat kembali imaji Yoongi gemetar hebat, tersakiti dan tenggelam dalam kenestapaan di sudut kamar mandinya, mata berkaca-kaca penuh takut.

"Aku pergi ke rumahnya. Ibunya bahkan tidak tahu dia ada di sana. Saat aku menemukannya, dia … kondisinya buruk." Mengetuk lengan kursi dengan jemari, ia berhenti, memikirkan hati-hati kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Tapi hanya itulah akhirnya yang bisa diutarakannya.

Kontras dengannya, Namjoon tampak tenang. "Itu saja? Kondisinya buruk?"

"Tangannya, lengannya, dia terluka di sini-situ. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya padanya. Dia juga pucat sekali." Hoseok terus-terusan memegang botol minumnya tanpa alasan. "Dan … dia terus mengurung diri."

Menyesap _latte_ -nya, Namjoon bertanya, "Kau berhasil membuat dia keluar?"

"Kurang lebih, kurasa? Malam itu aku mencoba bicara dengannya, dan dia akhirnya keluar. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya memberitahuku apa pun, dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia sedang dalam fase lemah."

"Fase lemah," Namjoon mengulang. "Kau benar."

Ia tak bertanya lagi dan merenung, mungkin memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Musik yang teredam mendadak terdengar lebih kuat.

"Aku cemas," Hoseok mengaku.

"Aku juga cemas sepertimu," Namjoon menghela napas. "Tapi, Hoseok, jaga dirimu sendiri juga. Beban satu anggota dipanggul semuanya. Dan Yoongi- _hyung_ —kita hanya bisa menunggu dan memastikan bahwa kita ada untuknya saat dia sudah siap memberi tahu kita."

"Ya," Hoseok berkata lemah, mengingat sekolahnya, latihan yang harus dilaksanakan, pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan. "Banyak sekali yang harus kita lakukan, ya."

Namjoon tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, menaikkan cangkir kopi, menggumam, "Itulah hidup."

~ᶋ~

Hoseok melihat Yoongi bersikap makin lelah dari biasanya. Yoongi mulai mau bicara dengan Hoseok lagi dan kelihatannya sering pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah Hoseok selidiki, ternyata Yoongi terus berolahraga di waktu luangnya.

Perkembangannya masih aneh bagi Hoseok. Ia menduga Yoongi akan mengalami semacam kelelahan atau serangan panik atau apa pun dalam waktu dekat, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sekitar tiga hari setelah mereka kembali dari Daegu, Hoseok mengikuti Yoongi berolahraga. Itu bukan niat awal Hoseok. Hari itu dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan bosan menunggu yang lain, jadi ia pergi ke agensi dan kebetulan bertemu Yoongi yang hendak pergi ke ruang _gym_. Hoseok pun ikut dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_?"

Menyetel _treadmill_ , Yoongi memberi respons seperempat hati, "Kabarku seperti yang kau tahu itulah."

Hoseok terdiam oleh kata-kata itu.

Di tengah-tengah _exercise_ , Hoseok bertanya, _kenapa sering sekali_ gym _akhir-akhir ini?_ padanya Yoongi menjawab, _beratku berlebihan._

 _Berlebihan? Tapi tubuhmu kelihatannya sudah bagus._ Hoseok tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia menambahkan, _semangat,_ hyung _._

Sekitar sejam kemudian, Yoongi menyeka keringatnya secara menyeluruh dengan handuk dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia memberi tahu Hoseok dia akan pergi.

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama, ya, _hyung_?" Hoseok bertanya setelah menarik napas.

"Bukan. Kerja paruh waktu, _delivery_. Giliranku sebentar lagi."

"Kau sibuk sekali," Hoseok menggumam. "Ayo makan dulu, _hyung_."

"Tidak, aku harus cepat."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan banyak mengambil waktumu. Aku traktir. Ayo."

Hoseok memegang lengan Yoongi dan menariknya ke luar ruang _gym_. Yoongi mengalah. Mereka berjalan turun tangga, dikipasi dingin dari pendingin ruangan. Mereka melewati dinding-dinding abu-abu, studio latihan _dance_ , dan tulisan _Big Hit Entertainment_.

"Hoseok."

"Hm?"

"Kau berani sekali memegang tanganku."

Hoseok menatapnya bingung.

"Lukaku masih belum sembuh."

"O-Oh." Hoseok instan melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf, _hyung_."

Tapi Yoongi menepuk punggung yang lebih muda, wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah, tampaknya senang melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Hoseok menculik pandang ke arah lengan putih Yoongi. Tak ada lagi luka terbuka di sana.

Sebuah simpul di perutnya terurai, dan Hoseok menghela napas terhibur. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo ke kafe yang sering kita kunjungi. Ada menu baru yang mau kucoba."

Yoongi mengangguk. Dia masih meminimkan kata-kata, tapi kalau Hoseok menginterpretasikan dengan benar, Yoongi hanya bersikap waswas terhadap lingkungannya dan mendekat pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia akan memberi segala proteksi dan rasa aman yang Yoongi butuhkan kalau Yoongi bisa mendapatkannya darinya.

Hoseok sengaja mengambil meja di ujung kafe, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di bagian yang lebih tersembunyi, dan pergi memesankan untuk mereka berdua di konter. Yoongi memajang tatapan pada Hoseok sedikit lebih lama. Hoseok menangkapnya sebagai sebuah terima kasih yang tak diucapkan. Dalam konversasi mereka, Hoseok yang berbicara dan bereaksi, Yoongi mengangguk-angguk dan menambah komentar-komentar kecil sebagai respons. Ketika makanan datang, mereka makan dalam diam.

Ketika Hoseok bertanya asal-asalan di mana Yoongi kemarin, Yoongi akhirnya bercerita, menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku pergi ke … psikiater. Orang tuaku datang ke sini dari Daegu."

Hoseok dengan teliti memerhatikan ekspresi Yoongi. Yang lebih tua melanjutkan, _Bukan ideku. Dan yah, tidak begitu menyenangkan ditanyai hal-hal privasi, ini dan itu. Aku tidak yakin ini akan membantu._

"Orang tuaku bilang padaku," Ia menambahkan setelah lama diam, "bahwa mereka tidak begitu mengenaliku lagi. Tapi memang bukannya mereka _pernah_."

Hoseok membuat catatan mental. _Yoongi tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang tuanya._

"Apakah kau berencana terus mengunjungi psikiater?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, dengan tidak nyaman mengganti posisi duduk. Kelam muncul mengalirinya dari atas. Jelas ia sedang memikirkan hal buruk.

" _Hyung_ ," Hoseok memanggil, memasang senyum suportif, "terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu yang lain kalau kau belum siap. Dan kalau kau ingin bicara, cari saja aku, kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku akan mendengarkan."

"Aku menghargainya. Mari lupakan topik ini."

"Mari bicarakan tentang betapa bebasnya kita setelah lulus sekolah. Ah, aku tak sabar," Hoseok tergelak.

"Kenapa kita tidak _drop out_ saja? Ada sesuatu yang mempesona mengenai _drop out_ ," kata Yoongi, kemudian bagaikan berpindah ke dimensi lain, dia berkata, "oh, aku harus pergi."

Hoseok berdiri dan membayar _bill_. Lalu, mereka berpisah jalan. Hoseok tidak lupa menyemangatinya dengan senyum dan tepukan ringan di bahu. Dan Yoongi, berdiri tersangkut di sana sedikit terlalu lama, membalas senyumnya.

Hoseok tidak tahu, tapi bagi Yoongi, dia adalah rantai penghubung Yoongi ke dunia nyata.

~ ᶋ ~

 _Is it true?_

 _You._

 _You're so beautiful, that I'm scared._

Berbicara dengan Hoseok, realisasi menyisip masuk pikirannya—

Bahwa Hoseok begitu terang, sampai membutakan.

 _Untrue._

 _You._

Dan itu menambah satu alasan untuk menjauh, sebelum terlambat naik menjadi kenyataan.

~ᶋ~

Musik. Instrumen. Jenis. _Genre_. Segalanya tentang mereka begitu memikat, tak terhingga, dan baru. Saat ia belajar, Hoseok menyadari bahwa musik, sesuatu tak terlihat yang terdiri atas suara terharmonisasi dan ritmis ini, sangatlah luas, sangat bervariasi. Mengetahui fakta itu, ia merasa begitu tak berdaya.

Ketidakberdayaan ini menderanya berhari-hari. Ia tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu akan berhenti. Tiap kali ia belajar, tiap kali dia mencoba membuat _beat_ dan melodi, ketidakberdayaan datang padanya. Ketika ia melakukan riset dan studi regulernya, ia merasa tak berdaya setelah menelusuri beberapa materi. Ketika ia mendengarkan porsi regulernya akan berbagai macam musik, ia merasa tak berdaya. Insignifikan. Dia merasa bingung. Ada banyak sekali opsi untuk dipilih, sedikit sekali pengalaman di tangan, banyak sekali pengetahuan yang perlu dipelajari langsung.

Membuat lagu dari film merupakan metode yang lumayan efektif. Memiliki tema sudah seperti memiliki panduan bagi para _trainee_. Mereka sudah tahu suasana yang harus mereka buat, dan bisa fokus membangun suasana itu dari awal. Dulunya, saat awal-awal pelatihan, mereka membuat _beat_ , tapi sekarang Hyowon mulai menyuruh mereka mencoba menulis lirik rap atau membuat melodi. _Lebih baik bagi kalian untuk latih lebih dulu. Kalian membentuk sebuah_ sense _. Lebih lama, lebih banyak pengalaman kalian, dan_ sense _itu jadi lebih tajam._

Dan _composing_ jelas bukan satu-satunya tugasnya. Ia masih harus terus berlatih menari tiap hari, belajar rap dan meningkatkannya, menemukan _style_ apa yang paling sesuai untuknya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang tidak berguna dan laporan-laporan dan sebagainya, mengurus pakaian kotor, membersihkan apartemen, berolahraga…. Semua itu membuat Hoseok sibuk dan habis tenaga, menyangkutkan emosi tumpul sedikit-sedikit tiap hari.

Seberapa tak berdaya dia bisa merasa? Untuk mencapai impian miliknya sendiri atau begitulah setidaknya ia meyakinkan dirinya, begitu banyak yang harus dia kejar hanya untuk menjadi _mampu_. Masalah ini mendorong mereka menuju batas masing-masing, menekan mereka sampai depresi seringkali, meminjamkan tidur tak lelap dan tenggorokan sakit—itulah berat impian mereka, segala yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapainya, segala ketidakpastian dan ketidakjelasannya.

Yang membuat mereka semangat adalah mereka akhirnya mulai dimunculkan ke publik. Hunchul, Namjoon, dan Donghyuk sempat mengisi rap pada lagu Kan Miyeon, _Because I'm Foolish Woman_ , bulan Februari lalu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka—atau, bagi Hoseok setelah ia bergabung dengan grup ini. Semenjak itu mereka sering _feature_ dalam lagu-lagu senior-senior mereka, meski kebanyakan senior-senior yang seagensi dengan mereka. Beberapa lagu ciptaan mereka juga dirilis ke publik. Diberi kesempatan seperti ini membuat mereka bersemangat tak terhingga, memberi sedikit dorongan motivasi pada aktivitas mereka.

Baru-baru ini, staf-staf Big Hit mulai memanggil Namjoon "Rap Monster." Istilah itu berasal dari satu lagu buatannya—dia meneriakkan " _Rap monster_!" di akhirnya. Wajahnya memerah tiap kali seseorang memanggilnya itu. Hoseok merasa bahwa nama itu memang _catchy_. Mudah diingat. Lagunya juga bagus sekali, enak didengar.

Suatu hari yang sibuk di bulan Mei, sekolah begitu menyulitkan Hoseok. Dia menerima _commissioned education_ di Gwangju semenjak menandatangani kontrak dengan Big Hit, jadi ia masih harus naik kereta bolak-balik ke Gwangju dan Seoul tiap hari, tidak seperti Namjoon dan Yoongi yang baru-baru ini sudah pindah ke sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Hoseok tidak mungkin bisa ikut mereka—ia sudah ada di sekolah terkenal yang berspesialisasi di _dance_. Capek memang pergi bolak-balik setiap hari, tapi dia senang bersekolah di sana.

Kembali ke cerita, Hoseok ada tugas laporan (yang paling dia tidak sukai—itu tak berguna!) dan beberapa masalah muncul. Ia tidur terlalu malam, bangun terlalu lama, sampai sekolah terlalu lama, lalu harus mengumpulkan beberapa tanda tangan dan membuat alasan supaya bisa masuk kelas. Tugas laporan itu dilakukan berkelompok, dan teman sekelasnya melakukan pekerjaan yang buruk. Yang dimintanya hanya mencetak dokumen—kenapa menghancurkan _font_ dan baris dan marginnya? _File_ finalnya bukan pada Hoseok, tapi di komputer temannya di rumah…, dan lain-lain. Saat kelas _dance_ , seseorang tidak sengaja memukul bahunya. Orang lain memukul perutnya. _Ruangan ini sempit,_ Hoseok menarik napas—ia mafhum dan melepaskannya. Hari itu juga begitu panas, walaupun masih musim semi. Ia tersandung di stasiun di depan loket tiket. Hari itu memang hari yang tidak menyenangkan, dan ia telah kecapekan ketika mencapai apartemen asrama. Ia langsung tertidur di lantai ruang utama—ia tidak mau ranjangnya dikotori keringat dan debu. Dia bahkan tidak terpikir sama sekali bahwa dia belum makan siang. Yang ia makan hari itu hanya sarapan kecil yang terburu-buru.

Ketika ia bangun, sudah waktunya pergi latihan. Mengikuti para _trainee_ , dia lupa sama sekali bahwa dia belum makan. Saat latihan _dance_ , letih membanjirinya, dan semuanya menghitam. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, pingsan.

.

Kali berikutnya ia bangun, Hoseok sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Langit-langitnya tampak asing baginya. Ia belum pernah melihatnya. Ia yakin dia tidak pernah tidur di ruangan ini.

Di samping kasur, Yoongi duduk mengenakan _earphone_ dengan laptop di pahanya di- _charge_ ke stopkontak terdekat. Ia menatap layar dengan serius, menyenandungkan nada yang belum pernah Hoseok dengar.

"Lagu apa itu?"

Yoongi tampaknya tidak mendengarnya, jadi Hoseok menarik lengannya dan bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun. Kita di ruang kesehatan. Kau pingsan. Ingat?"

Hoseok memberi jeda sebelum menjawab, "Ya, kurasa. Kau membawaku ke sini, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu dengan arti ambigu, menggulung _earphone_. Hoseok berasumsi jawabannya afirmatif, karena Yoongi pasti akan menyatakannya kalau sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk meresponsnya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau selalu membantuku," Hoseok bertanya tanpa perubahan intonasi, nadanya lelah.

"Kau belum makan hari ini, kan?"

Hoseok kesal melihat Yoongi menghindari pertanyaannya dua kali. Ia menjawab dengan ambigu, "Hm."

"Ayo pergi makan," kata Yoongi, menutup laptop, menarik pengisi daya baterai. "Latihan sudah selesai, dan aku mengurusmu sekarang. Ayo makan di suatu tempat."

Hoseok kaget. "Latihan sudah selesai? Sungguh? Jam berapa ini?"

"Biar kulihat dulu…, sudah jam sepuluh. Kita harus cepat, atau kita tidak akan bisa mengisi perutmu."

Hoseok benar-benar ingin latihan, tapi tubuhnya merasa lemas. Menyerah, ia bangkit dan merenggangkan badan seraya menguap.

"Tadi kau mengerjakan apa, _hyung_?" Ia mencoba bertanya kedua kalinya.

Yoongi menggaruk kepala. "Lagu. Untuk men-rilekskan diri. Cuma proyek personal."

Hoseok membuka pintu. "Melodinya bagus. Aku rasa aku akan ketagihan dengan lagu jadinya. Sudah ada judul?"

"Hm," Yoongi berjalan keluar. " _Tomorrow_."

"Oke," Hoseok memberi jeda. "Hari ini, ayo makan pizza. Besok, makan sehat."

Yoongi diam-diam menyeringai, menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

~ᶋ~

Tahun baru saja memasuki bulan Juni. Udara memanas. Hoseok makin fokus mempelajari _composing_ , jadi akhir-akhir ini, malam-malam setelah latihan biasa para _trainee_ , ia pergi ke Big Hit untuk berkonsultasi dengan Hyowon dan produser lainnya. Dia akan kembali ke asrama dengan _trainee-trainee_ lain, mandi, dan pergi ke Big Hit— _composing_ , berkonsultasi, dan _recording_ sampai lewat tengah malam. Kadang ia juga membuat koreografi untuk beberapa lagu yang mereka telah buat yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sangat senang membuatnya, karena dia lebih terbiasa dan lebih familiar dengan tarian. _Trainee-trainee_ yang lain (kecuali Hunchul) kadang akan ikut dengannya—saat mereka tidak capek.

Hari itu, Kamis—atau secara teknis sudah hari Jumat—ia kembali ke asrama sekitar jam satu. Karena sudah terbiasa tidur kemalaman, ia kesusahan tidur sebelum tengah malam, meski dia selalu mengantuk berat saat bangun. _Trainee_ baru akan pindah ke apartemen itu hari Jumat. Hoseok pernah melihatnya sekali saat anak itu audisi. Suaranya sangat bagus! Tubuhnya sungguh kecil dan penampilannya inosen! Melihatnya saat itu, Hoseok langsung tahu bahwa Big Hit berhasil mendapat permata. Siapa namanya? Sesuatu Jongguk?

Hoseok, berpakaian kaus polos dan celana katun, mendorong pintu depan dan menguncinya. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian yang lebih tipis untuk tidur. Dengan letih ia menyeret diri ke dapur dan minum air. Saat kembali ke ruang utama, ia mendengar isakan lemah. Sangat lemah, hampir tak dapat diperhatikan. Ia mengerjap. Membuka pelan pintu kamar tidur, ia menemukan semuanya tertidur. Ia menghitung. Tiga, empat…, kurang dua, dan itu Hoseok dan satu orang lagi—seseorang yang mungkin sedang terisak.

Ia menutup pintu kamar perlahan dan melihat sekeliling. Melihat saklar lampu kamar mandi menyala, ia menghampiri kamar mandi, mendorong perlahan pintunya, dan menemukan seseorang—duduk di bagian lantai yang kering, memeluk kaki, kepala terbenam di lengan.

Tubuh pendek, besar yang terus-menerus didorong menuju limitnya oleh olahraga, rambut yang tumbuh terlalu panjang yang dimaksudkan sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Kulit pucat yang terpenjara di bawah atap, takut melihat dunia luar dan cahaya mataharinya yang tajam.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Hoseok menggumam lirih.

Ia menekuk kakinya di depan lelaki yang menangis. Yoongi menaikkan kepalanya sedikit, menatapnya sekilas dengan mata merah penuh kesedihan. Kesedihan yang menggantung di udara, kesedihan yang tersangkut dalam Yoongi, kesedihan yang merenggut Hoseok. Kesedihan yang menangkap dan mencengkeram mereka berdua dari dalam, memutar-mutar mereka dalam bentuk kompleks nestapa.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Yoongi menggumam lemah.

Hoseok melepas napas penuh sakit, mendudukkan diri di samping yang lebih tua. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir dua kali, ia melarikan jarinya ke rambut Yoongi. Menggerakkan jempolnya, menyapu helai-helai hitam.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," Suara Hoseok pecah. "Aku hanya bisa berharap. Aku berharap aku tidak akan hancur. Aku berharap mereka tidak akan menendangku keluar. Aku berharap kita bisa lebih kuat bersama."

Yoongi terisak, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Beberapa momen berlalu, dan ia melepaskan betisnya, meluruskan punggung, menyeka air mata.

"Aku … hanya ingin debut," kata Yoongi. "Aku juga hanya bisa berharap … bahwa sukses akan mengimbangi … semua ini."

Hoseok melihat ke arah Yoongi, melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya, mengusap ringan. Mereka berdiam demikian, jam di luar berdetak, gelapnya malam jauh di atas, senyap yang mereka pertahankan cukup menyemangat.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Kita berjuang bersama. Kita akan debut bersama suatu hari. Anggotanya akan segera dikonfirmasi. Pada akhirnya, semuanya akan jatuh ke tempat yang seharusnya—tempat yang kita inginkan. Kau—kau menangkapku ketika aku jatuh, kau benar-benar melakukannya, dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu, menangkap punggungmu, seperti ini. Aku selalu berharap, untukmu, untukku, untuk kita semua—bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja."

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan akhirnya menoleh ke Hoseok. Mencuri segala kehangatan yang dipancarkannya di matanya. Segala kehangatan yang dibagikan melalui rangkulan dan penyemangatan lembut. Kehangatan yang Hoseok radiasikan tidak pernah habis, karena dia selalu berharap, dan Yoongi _mengembalikan_ kepadanya kehangatan yang ia berikan. Benar-benar satu siklus konsolasi, mereka berdua.

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Will you promise me?_

"Janji padaku?" Yoongi bertanya, perlahan, ragu-ragu. "Bahwa kau akan … tetap bersamaku?"

 _If I touch you, you'll fly away and break,_

 _I'm scared, scared of that._

Mereka menatap satu sama lain di mata. Yoongi menemukan banyak ketenangan, Hoseok merasa bagai di rumah—di dekatnya kaki dan tangan mereka, di senyapnya, di tensinya, di kedalaman detak jantung mereka.

"Ya…, aku janji."

Kali ini, Hoseok tidak lagi merasa asing dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Langit sedang gelap dan matahari tidak sedang bersinar. Hari telah melewati tengah malam dan Hoseok mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sadar mengenai tanggung jawab yang dijanjikannya.

Tapi bulan sedang membara dan bintang sedang berpendar. Hoseok mungkin dapat sekaligus melupakan dunia dan dirinya, sebab lelaki rapuh di depannya telah menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat, dengar, rasakan. Yoongi telah menjadi titik di mana semesta berputar mengelilinginya, seseorang yang ingin ia jaga dalam rangkulan erat.

Jadi ia raih lengan Yoongi, berdiri, dan tersenyum. Menuntunnya ke kamar. Mereka tidur di kasur atas, Yoongi merapatkan diri padanya, Hoseok menyentuh punggung Yoongi dengan elusan lambat nan halus. Mereka tak berkata sepatah kata pun sejak janji itu, kontak yang dibuat hanya melalui mata dan usapan lembut, tapi Hoseok yakin mereka berdua cukup puas hanya seperti ini. Hanya diam dan terhubung.

Pasang laut di dalam diri mereka menurun, dan mereka tidur dengan kehangatan satu sama lain sampai mentari menyambut.

Yoongi bangun lebih dulu. Menghirup aroma seperti kayu dari Hoseok. Tersenyum.

 _Will you stop time?_

 _If this moment passes,_

 _As though it hadn't happened,_

 _I'm scared, scared I'll lose you._

Yoongi melihat cahaya berkibar di atas surai rambut Hoseok. Lalu, waktu berhenti. Ia berharap waktu bisa berhenti selamanya.

 _A little sunshine on your frowning eyebrows,_

 _Your softly wavering hair._

 _My heart that is drunk on your scent,_

 _Stroking your two cheeks like your arms._

 _Like dust that gently drifts along,_

 _You're there but for some reason I can't reach you._

Bulu mata itu terbang membuka. Mengekspos sepasang mata yang menghangatkan yang langsung mengunci pasang mata Yoongi, bagaikan dicipta hanya untuk itu. Gestur itu memberi Yoongi bara dingin di dalam dada, tenggelam dalam langit lepas, sadar dalam lelap, hal-hal kontradiktif yang dialaminya hanya karena Hoseok. Tidak lebih dari sepasang mata telanjang, mengantuk, tidak benar-benar disirami cahaya, tidak dengan sentuhan pengindahan. Bagaimanapun, Yoongi menemukan hangat di sana, kehangatan yang memilikinya, dan ia menginginkannya. Ia menginginkannya dan dia takut, gelisah, risau.

Tapi sekarang ini—

 _Don't think of anything._

 _Don't say anything, not even a word._

 _Just give me a smile._

Dalam berhentinya waktu, Yoongi menarik napas, dan mengembuskannya. Ia akhirnya dapat merasakan napasnya sendiri.


End file.
